juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum13
25px Archiwum newsów 2009 Październik *Alex: co za zwycięstwo! :Do takiej wiktorii jak ta sprzed dwóch dni każdy piłkarz chciałby dołożyć choć małą cegiełkę swojego udziału. Trudno więc dziwić się Alessandro Del Piero, który wciąż czeka na rozegranie pierwszych pełnych 90 minut w tym sezonie i który już nie może doczekać się ponownego wyjścia na boisko. Pojedynek z Sampą był niewątpliwie momentem przełomowym i to nie tylko ze względu na wspaniały rezultat i grę, ale również i zmiany w zarządzie. Ostatnie słowa podziękowania opuszczający Juventus Giovanni Cobolli Gigli skierował w stronę kibiców, zarządu, pracowników, ale przede wszystkim piłkarzy, zwłaszcza tych, którzy zostali ze Starą Damą w najtrudniejszym momencie jej historii. Właśnie w związku z tymi podziękowaniami kapitan Juve wykorzystał okazję, aby odwołać się do słów byłego prezydenta. Oto treść wiadomości, jaką Alex zamieścił na swojej stronie oficjalnej: Wspaniałe zwycięstwo! Mecz z Sampdorią pozwala nam patrzeć w przyszłość z optymizmem. Drużyna dała z siebie maksimum, a wynik nagradza nasze zaangażowanie, wkład, jaki zaprezentowaliśmy przeciwko tak trudnemu rywalowi. Szczęście kolegów podzielałem z trybun, ale już wkrótce mam nadzieję robić to wraz z resztą na murawie! Teraz myśli kierujemy w stronę spotkania z Napoli. Trzy punkty urwane Sampie stanowią tło do bardzo ważnych wydarzeń w zarządzie, to był niezwykle istotny tydzień. W trakcie spotkania z udziałowcami Cobolli Gigli przypomniał o swoich pierwszych dniach tu w Turynie w obliczu burzy, która dopiero miała nastąpić i pragnął podziękować przede wszystkim nam, piłkarzom. Chciałbym odwzajemnić jego słowa i skierować w jego stronę wyrazy podziękowania za wszystko, co uczynił dla tej drużyny, towarzysząc jej w najtrudniejszym okresie swojej historii. Walczył u naszego boku, aby osiągnąć założone cele i wyprowadzić Starą Damą z dołka. Dziękuję także za jego osobiste wsparcie względem mnie podczas tych trzech lat. Na jego miejscu pojawia się teraz Jean Claude Blanc - kolejna osoba, która zna smak drugiej ligi i która będzie potrafiła godnie przejąć ten spadek i zjednoczyć podejście, jakie przejawiał do tej pory z nowymi obowiązkami, które przyjdzie mu pełnić. Pragnę życzyć więc powodzenia nowemu prezydentowi i całemu zarządowi tak, abyśmy ciągle mogli osiągać wyznaczone sobie cele zarówno na boisku jak i poza nim, mając jednocześnie nadzieję na sukcesy podobne do tego z ostatniej środy... 120px|right *Amauri: Chcieliśmy się odegrać! :Obiecał, że już nic go nie powstrzyma... i póki co słowa dotrzymuje. Brazylijczyk Amauri znów zamyka usta krytykom. W dzisiejszym pojedynku z Sampdorią piłkarz zdobył dwie bramki. Nic dziwnego, że jest bardzo zadowolony. Po meczy Amauri udzielił wywiadu dziennikarzom Mediaset Premium. Cieszę się, że udało mi się strzelić bramki, ale trzeba przyznać, że rozegraliśmy świetny meczCzy cieszę się, że znów regularnie strzelam bramki? Proste! Nigdy jednak nie było to moją obsesją. Zawsze wierzyłem w naszą drużynę jako całość, na bramki wypadało mi tylko czekać i starać się o nie. Musimy grać tak w każdym meczu. Jeśli w każdy weekend pokażemy się naszym kibicom w takim stylu, jak dzisiaj, możemy mieć nadzieję na osiągnięcie celów, jakie sobie postawiliśmy. Tak będzie łatwiej. - powiedział. Co miał z kolei do powiedzenia o nowym ustawieniu ekipy Juve? Dzisiaj gra tym ustawieniem wyszła nam jak nigdy, choć pewnie zagralibyśmy dobrze i dwoma napastnikami i piłkarzem ustawionym zaraz za nimi. Oprócz samej taktyki spore znaczenie miało także nasze nastawienie. Chcieliśmy się odegrać za to wszystko, co za nami, byliśmy gotowi na wszelkie poświęcenia. Powtarzam jednak, że teraz musimy grać tak w każdym meczu, a nie zachwycać się jednym, który nam się udał. Póki co trzy zwycięstwa już za nami - czas na następne. Na koniec Amauri został zapytany przez dziennikarzy o włoski paszport. Póki co żadnych nowości w tym temacie, ale prędzej czy później cała ta nowela się zakończy - zapewnił. *Ferrara w końcu ma powody do dumy! :Ciro Ferrara w końcu mógł po meczu naprawdę szczerze się uśmiechnąć. Trener Juventusu może być naprawdę dumny z tego, co pokazali jego podopieczni dzisiaj wieczorem w potyczce z Sampdorią. Po końcowym gwizdku sędziego przed kamerami Sky Ciro powiedział: W tym meczu zagraliśmy jeszcze lepiej, niż w Rzymie, tym bardziej więc lepiej, niż w Genui. Wszystko wyszło tak, jak powinno. Chłopaki pokazali kawał porządnej piłki. Następnie dodał: Oczywiście fakt, że strzeliliśmy aż pięć bramek, jest również bardzo istotny. Najważniejszy jednak wciąż pozostaje styl, w jakim to osiągnęliśmy, wola walki i fakt, że nie poddaliśmy się - od samego początku, do samego końca. Zapytany o to, w jaki sposób odmienił ekipę Bianconerich wobec ostatnich spotkań, Ferrara odpowiedział: Może to tak, jak mówił Gigi - potrzebowaliśmy iskry, która wznieciłaby ogień. Podchodziliśmy do tego meczu po serii niezbyt wesołych rezultatów i to niewątpliwie wpłynęło na całą drużynę. Powstaliśmy z popiołów i osobiście mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie tylko lepiej. Nie będzie łatwo, bo dzisiaj wygraliśmy tylko dzięki utrzymywaniu tempa gry na najwyższym poziomie przez cały mecz, ale taki właśnie Juventus życzyłbym sobie widzieć w każdym meczu! 120px|right *10/38: Juventus-Sampdoria 5:1 :Takich spotkań w wykonaniu graczy Juventusu fani Bianconerich życzyliby sobie jak najczęściej. Stara Dama rozbiła przed własną publicznością wiceliderującą Sampdorię aż 5:1! Postacią pierwszoplanową w zespole z Turynu był Brazylijczyk Amauri który dwukrotnie trafił do siatki rywala i asystował przy bramce Chielliniego. Na pochwałę zasłużył również Diego, kreator gry i lider środka pola. Nie było to spotkanie wyrównane jak niektórzy się spodziewali. Juventus narzucił swój styl gry i atakował bramkę Castellazziego. W 11. minucie lewą stronę szarżował Grosso po czym dograł piłkę wzdłuż bramki. Ta odbiła się od bramkarza i po zamieszaniu piekielnie mocno uderzył Camoranesi, ale piłka po rykoszecie powędrowała nad poprzeczką. Stara Dama z ostatniej akcji miała jedynie rzut rożny. Do piłki dośrodkowanej z rzutu rożnego najwyżej skoczył Chiellini. Kibice widzieli piłkę w bramce kiedy Castellazzi wyciągnął się jak struna i uchronił Sampdorię od najgorszego. Goście odpowiedzieli trzy minuty później. Najaktywniejszy w przyjezdnej drużynie, Antonio Cassano popędził prawą stroną, dograł wzdłuż linii bramkowej do Zieglera którego w ostatniej chwili uprzedził Buffon. Miejscowi pozostawali w natarciu. W 26. minucie najwyżej w polu karnym wyskoczył Amauri ale nieczysto trafił w piłkę i ta zatrzymała się w miejscu. Brazylijczyk poprawił się i uszczęśliwił kibiców na Stadio Olimpico trafiając do siatki. Jeszcze przed przerwą Starej Damie udało się podwyższyć prowadzenie. Amauri wystąpił tym razem w roli asystenta. Dograł piłkę z lewej strony do Chielliniego któremu pozostało dostawić nogę. Turyńczycy dominowali na boisku również w drugiej połowie. W 47. minucie strzał Amauriego po dograniu Diego nie prawdopodobnie obronił Castellazzi. 3 minuty później bramkarz nie miał już szans na skuteczną interwencję. Akcję rozpoczął Diego dogrywając na lewą stronę do Giovinco. Filigranowy pomocnik wyłożył piłkę na dziesiąty metr Camoranesiemu, a reprezentant Włoch uderzył nie do obrony. Szaleństwo w ofensywie trwało. W 54. minucie Giovinco nie wytrzymał presji i w sytuacji sam na sam uderzył w bramkarza. Cztery minuty później Grosso uderzył z 20 metrów zewnętrzną częścią stopy i pomylił się o centymetry. W 62. minucie było z kolei po meczu. Camoranesi dorzucił z prawej strony, a świetnie do strzału głową złożył się Amauri który zwieńczył swój dobry występ drugim trafieniem. Sampdorii udało się wreszcie odpowiedzieć i to bramką podobnej urody. Dośrodkowanie w obręb szesnastki wykorzystał grający w masce ochronnej Pazzini. Ostatnie słowo należało jednak do Davida Trezegueta. Francuz skierował piłkę do siatki głową po centrze Fabio Grosso i ustalił wynik meczu. :Juventus Turyn-Sampdoria Genoa 5:1 :1:0 Amauri 26 :2:0 Chiellini 42 :3:0 Camoranesi 50 :4:0 Amauri 62 :4:1 Pazzini 64 :5:1 Trezeguet 88 :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Sissoko (52' Poulsen), Camoranesi - Felipe Melo (66' De Ceglie), Diego, Giovinco - Amauri (65' Trezeguet) :Sampdoria: Castellazzi - Stankevicius (61' Accardi), Lucchini, Gastaldello, Zauri (37' Bellucci) - Mannini, Tissone (48' Padalino), Poli, Ziegler - Pazzini, Cassano :Żółte kartki: Sissoko 19' (Juventus) - Gastaldello 30' (Sampdoria) :Sędzia: Gianluca Rocchi *Pożegnanie Cobolli Gigliego :Podczas wczorajszego zebrania udziałowców odchodzący prezydent Giovanni Cobolli Gigli pożegnał się w tych słowach: To były trzy intensywne lata. Chciałbym podziękować piłkarzom, szczególnie tym pełnym wiary jak Del Piero, Buffon, Trezeguet i Camoranesi. Chciałbym też przypomnieć o kibicach, których spotkałem po raz pierwszy tego pamiętnego letniego dnia czy o pracownikach, tych z siedziby i Vinovo. Nie zapominam również o was, udziałowcach klubu, dzięki którym udało nam się zwiększyć budżet, a także o członkach rady nadzorczej, szczególnie tych niezależnych, którzy gwarantowali nam transparentność zarządzania. Pamiętam również o rodzinach Neriego i Ferramosci, nigdy nie zapomnę o nich i ich synach. W pamięci pozostaną mi również - nie zawsze łatwe - kontakty z mediami, zgadzam się ze zdaniem Elkanna, że każdy musi patrzeć w przyszłość z odpowiednią determinacją. Pozostanę wiernym kibicem Juventusu, przyjacielem Blanca i zapewniam, że klub osiągnie wielkie sukcesy. 120px|right *Kadra: Bez Caceresa, Melo niepewny :W ostatniej chwili ze składu Juventusu na dzisiejszy mecz z Sampdorią wypadł Martin Caceres po tym, jak w starciu z Fabio Cannavaro podczas wczorajszej sesji treningowej złamał nos. Klub potwierdził, że Urugwajczyk będzie potrzebował operacji, dlatego nie zagra wieczorem, jego występy z Napoli w sobotę a potem z Maccabi Haifa w LM również stoją pod znakiem zapytania. Wcześniej z powodu kontuzji i konieczności operacyjnego usunięcia łękotki na ponad miesiąc ze składu wypadł Vincenzo Iaquinta. Niepewny jest również stan Felipe Melo, który mimo skręcenia kostki znalazł się w kadrze przeciwko Dorii. Ciro Ferrara powołał na to spotkanie 19 zawodników, poniżej lista. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Molinaro, Grygera, Ariaudo, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Sissoko, Diego :Napastnicy: Amauri, Trezeguet, Immobile *Operacja nosa Caceresa :Dziś rano w szpitalu Chivasso Martin Caceres przeszedł operację nosa. Przeprowadził ją profesor Libero Tubino, który zajął się redukcją uszkodzenia kości nosowej, której urazu nabawił się podczas treningu. Dziś wieczorem zawodnik zostanie zwolniony do domu, po czym przez 2 dni będzie odpoczywał. W piątek przeprowadzone zostaną kontrolne badania i najprawdopodobniej w sobotę powróci do normalnych treningów. 120px|right *Przed meczem Juventus - Sampdoria :Przyszedł czas na kolejny mecz z cyklu "to trzeba wygrać". Tym razem przeciwnikiem podopiecznych Ciro Ferrary będzie rewelacja początku sezonu - Sampdoria Genua. Sześć zwycięstw, dwa remisy i tylko jedna porażka muszą budzić szacunek. Czas najwyższy aby sprowadzić porywczy zespół do parteru. Zwłaszcza, że Starą Damę nie stać na kolejną stratę punktów na swoim boisku. :Przewidywane składy: :Juventus (4-2-3-1): Buffon - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Poulsen Sissoko - Camoranesi, Diego, Giovinco - Amauri :Ławka: Manninger, Molinaro, Legrottaglie, De Ceglie, Felipe Melo, Immobile, Trezeguet :Nie zagrają: Tiago, Iaquinta, Caceres, Del Piero, Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Zebina :Zagrożeni zawieszeniem: Grygera, Legrottaglie :Sampdoria (4-4-2): Castellazzi - Stankevicius, Gastaldello, Lucchini, Zauiri - Mannini, Palombo, Poli, Ziegler - Pazzini, Cassano :Ławka: Fiorillo, Accardi, Tissone, Padalino, M. Rossi, Bellucci, Pozzi :Nie zagrają: Semioli :Zagrożeni zawieszeniem: Cassano *Vincenzo Iaquinta: 40 dni przerwy :Napastnik Juventusu, Vincenzo Iaquinta, jest już po operacji lewego kolana. Zabieg przeprowadził dzisiejszego ranka w Klinice Fornaca di Sessant profesor Flavio Quaglia. Trwał około jednej godziny i zakończył się sukcesem. Lekarze ocenili, że piłkarz wróci do gry za jakieś 40 dni. 120px|right *Cannavaro: jeszcze rozwiniemy skrzydła :Wczorajszy mecz obejrzał tylko i wyłącznie z perspektywy ławki rezerwowych, jednak doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że czasami trzy punkty, nie ważne jakim kosztem okupione, mają wielkie znaczenie. Fabio Cannavaro uważa, że w meczu przeciwko Sienie najważniejsze było zwycięstwo, które po niezbyt ciekawym okresie wniosło do zespołu nieco pewności siebie. W pierwszej połowie nie był to wielki futbol w wykonaniu Juventusu, ale w drugiej części zintensyfikowaliśmy tempo i nadeszła upragniona wygrana, która pozwala nam pracować z większym spokojem. Wiele czasu na złapanie oddechu Stara Dama mieć nie będzie, ponieważ już w środę na Stadio Olimpico zawita ekipa drugiej w tabeli Sampdorii. Ten sezon jest wspaniały w ich wykonaniu, mają dobrych zawodników oraz doświadczonego trenera i zapewne zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy, by wyjechać zwycięsko z Turynu, lecz my również mamy obowiązek wygrać to spotkanie. Jesteśmy drużyną, która zbudowana jest w sposób pozwalający walczyć o mistrzostwo do samego końca rozgrywek. Wciąż jest jeszcze wiele miejsca na rozwinięcie skrzydeł, nieobecni są nadal Del Piero czy Marchisio. Spytany o kwestię nowych-starych powołań do kadry narodowej - przede wszystkim przypadki Nesty, Tottiego i Cassano - odparł: Chciałbym tych wielkich zawodników mieć w drużynie. Niestety, nie do nas należy decyzja. Jeśli chodzi o Cassano, jak wszyscy regularnie grający w lidze ma wielkie szanse na wywalczenie sobie miejsca w reprezentacji. To Lippiemu przyjdzie jednak dokonywać wyborów i jakie by one nie były, powinny zostać uszanowane. Doceniając talent Cassano, uważam, że Lippi wie, co robi i musimy pozwolić mu wykonywać swoją pracę. W przypadku Nesty natomiast, cóż, nie od dzisiaj wiadomo, że jest bardzo dobrym piłkarzem i miło by było znów zobaczyć go w akcji. Już raz podjął decyzję o opuszczeniu składu i dlatego myślę, że trudno będzie doczekać chwili, kiedy zmieni zdanie. *Marotta: Nie dajemy się ponosić fantazji :Sampdoria Genua, z którą Starej Damie przyjdzie się zmierzyć w najbliższą środę, pozostaje od początku sezonu największą rewelacją rozgrywek. W tabeli Serie A znajduje się na drugim miejscu, dwa punkty za Interem i dwa punkty przed Juventusem. Pojutrze na Stadio Olimpico rozegra się walka o fotel wicelidera, a w przypadku Sampdorii nie wykluczone, że lidera ligi włoskiej. Dyrektor sportowy Dorii, Beppe Marotta stara się jednak twardo stąpać po ziemi. Nie oszukujmy się. Inter, Juventus i Milan są zdecydowanie ponad całą resztą. Cieszymy się, że idzie nam tak dobrze, ale nie dajemy się ponosić fantazji o zdobyciu scudetto - powiedział wprost w rozmowie z dziennikarzami. Na ile ocenia szansę wywiezienia z Turynu kompletu punktów? Jeszcze do niedawna Sampdoria jechałaby na mecz z Juve jak na skazanie. Dziś nie jesteśmy już bez szans. Zagramy z największym możliwym szacunkiem dla rywala, który na papierze jest silniejszy od nas. Zdaje sobie sprawę z indywidualnych umiejętności poszczególnych graczy naszego środowego rywala. Mimo wszystko damy z siebie wszystko. Grą zespołową i motywacją możemy wywieźć z tego trudnego terenu korzystny rezultat - uważa Marotta. 120px|right *Ferrara: Jestem zadowolony z wyniku :W spotkaniu przeciwko Sienie piłkarzom Starej Damy udało się przełamać złą passę i po czterech kolejkach bez zwycięstwa sięgnąć po komplet punktów. Choć "wymęczone" jednobramkowe zwycięstwo w starciu z autsajderem nie jest wielkim sukcesem, to cieszy trenera Ciro Ferrarę. Jestem zadowolony z wyniku i wydajności moich piłkarzy - powiedział po meczu szkoleniowiec. W całym meczu Juventus oddał tylko jeden celny strzał na bramkę Gianluki Curciego. To było ważne zwycięstwo, które pozwoliło nam wrócić na właściwy tor. Nie było łatwo, bo musieliśmy strzelić zwycięskiego gola choć nie stwarzaliśmy zbyt wielu groźnych sytuacji. Przez cały mecz kontrolowaliśmy jego przebieg, jednak nasze akcje były zbyt wolne. Po wprowadzeniu zmian w drugiej połowie coś ruszyło i udało się strzelić zwycięskiego gola - skomentował zwycięstwo Ferrara. Szkoleniowiec Starej Damy wypowiedział się także na temat gry Cristiana Molinaro, Mauro Camoranesiego i Diego. Prędzej czy później musiał otrzymać szansę na powrót do gry. Zadecydowaliśmy, że nastąpi to właśnie podczas meczu ze Sieną. Wyraźnie brakuje mu szybkości oraz przygotowania fizycznego. Nie narzekam jednak, bo jego forma rośnie - skomentował Ferrara 55. minut w wykonaniu Molinaro. Później zastąpił go Camoranesi. Jego wartość i przydatność drużynie jest niepodważalna. Wiadomo jednak, że jak każdy musi też kiedyś odpocząć. Dlatego nie zagrał od początku. Co natomiast z Diego? Czy Brazylijczyk spełnia pokładane w nim nadzieje? Zarówno on, jak i Amauri oraz David Trezeguet natknęli się wczoraj na sporo trudności. Brakowało im na boisku swobody. Diego z Amaurim wypracowali jednak zwycięskiego gola, więc jest dobrze - stwierdził krótko. *Chiellini: powróci prawdziwe Juve :Dzisiejszego dnia Chiellini był wszędzie. Bardzo czujny w defensywie i aktywny w ataku, szukając swojej szansy by powtórzyć niedawny wyczyn i strzelić zwycięskiego gola. Wprawdzie to się zawodnikowi nie udało, jednak bez wątpienia był on najjaśniejszym punktem Juventusu w tym meczu. Dziś najważniejsze dla nas było zwycięstwo. I dokonaliśmy tego. Nie zagraliśmy pięknego meczu, mimo to potrafiliśmy stworzyć sobie okazje strzeleckie. Od początku próbowaliśmy zmęczyć przeciwnika i udowodnić naszą wyższość na poziomie piłkarskim. To nam się udało, nawet jeśli bramka padła po stałym fragmencie. Zapytany o powrót do wcześniejszego ustawienia Giorgio odpowiedział: ważniejsze od rombu, od ilości napastników na boisku, jest po prostu zwycięstwo. Wiemy jak wiele musimy poprawić, ale nastawienie z jakim rozpoczęliśmy spotkanie pokazuje, że jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Prawdziwy Juventus wkrótce powróci i jestem pewien, że pokaże swoją siłę już do samego końca. 120px|right *9/38: Siena-Juventus 0:1 :Jedna bramka, zdobyta przez Amauriego, zadecydowała o zwycięstwie Juventusu Turyn na boisku Sieny oraz utrzymaniu przez graczy z Piemontu dystansu do prowadzącego w tabeli Interu na poziomie czterech punktów. Przez długie minuty pojedynku w Sienie nie oglądaliśmy nawet pół dobrej okazji, która mogłaby przynieść bramkę. Dopiero w okolicy 25. minuty na boisku zaczęły się dziać rzeczy ciekawe. Najpierw Trezeguet zmarnował doskonałą okazję, choć ewentualny gol i tak nie zostałby uznany z uwagi na pozycję spaloną. Chwilę później już zgodnie z przepisami gola mógł zdobyć Diego, ale nie popisał się oddając strzał nad poprzeczką po podaniu Poulsena. W odpowiedzi Jajalo uderzył tuż obok słupka kończąc w ten sposób swoją dobrą indywidualną akcję. Tuż przed przerwą kolejną dogodną okazję zmarnował jeszcze Chiellini i ta część gry zakończyła się bezbramkowym remisem. Już w doliczonym czasie gry sam na sam z Buffonem znalazł się jeszcze były gracz Starej Damy Albin Ekdal, wspierany jeszcze przez Jajalo, ale młodzi gracze Toskańczyków zmarnowali wyśmienitą okazję. Tuż po zmianie stron Chiellini trafił w słupek, ale sędzia ponownie odgwizdał pozycję spaloną. Na kolejne groźne akcje przyszło nam czekać niemal do ostatniego kwadransa gry. W 72. minucie w końcu jednak oglądaliśmy gola, a jego autorem był Amauri, który po rzucie wolnym wykonywanym przez Diego uderzył głową dając Starej Damie cenne trzy punkty, bowiem do końca spotkania wynik nie uległ już zmianie. :AC Siena-Juventus Turyn 0:1 :0:1 Amauri 72 :Siena: Curci - Del Grosso, Terzi (59' Rosi), Ficagna, Brandao - Vergassola, Codrea (83' Paolucci), Ekdal - Jajalo - Calaio (74' Reginaldo), Maccarone :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera (47' Caceres), Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Molinaro (54' Camoranesi) - Poulsen, Felipe Melo, De Ceglie - Diego (88' Sissoko) - Amauri, Trezeguet :Żółte kartki: Codrea 71' (Siena) - Legrottaglie 37', Camoranesi 84' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Paolo Tagliavento *Giampaolo: Juve nie jest w kryzysie :Trener Sieny, Marco Giampaolo uważa, że nie można mówić o kryzysie w zespole Juventusu Turyn. Jego zdaniem Stara Dama ma predyspozycje do walki o Scudetto i w niedzielę jego zespół będzie miał bardzo trudna przeprawę. - Nie sądzę, żeby Juventus był w kryzysie - stwierdził na konferencji prasowej. - Wręcz przeciwnie, spodziewam się, że Stara Dama jest dużo mocniejsza niż niektórzy uważają. Jutro musimy skupić się przede wszystkim na tym, aby nie dać się zdominować w środku pola. Ponadto musimy uważać na stale fragmenty, gdyż Stara Dama ma prawdziwą armię w powietrzu - podsumował trener Sieny. 120px|right *Siena osłabiona :Najbliższy przeciwnik Juventusu w Serie A odbył wczoraj ostatnią sesję treningową na boisku Castellina Scalo przed niedzielnym meczem. Siena ugości Bianconerich bez zawieszonych Finiego i Ghezzala, a Rossettini i Parravicini narzekają na kontuzje. Do tego na boisku nie pojawi się trener Giampaolo, który został wyrzucony w ostatniej kolejce, a zastąpi go jego asystent Fabio Micarelli. Poniżej lista powołanych przeciwko Starej Damie. :Bramkarze: Curci, Pegolo :Obrońcy: Brandao, Del Grosso, Ficagna, Garofalo, Rosi, Rossi, Terzi :Pomocnicy: Codrea, Ekdal, Genevier, Jajalo, Jarolim, Vergassola :Napastnicy: Calaio, Larrondo, Maccarone, Paolucci, Reginaldo *21-osobowa kadra na Sienę :Ciro Ferrara ogłosił podczas dzisiejszej konferencji kadrę na jutrzejszy mecz przeciwko Sienie. Wbrew ostatnim zapowiedziom do Toskanii pojedzie jednak David Trezeguet, który narzekał na ból w kolanach, podobnie wygląda sytuacja z Felipe Melo, który mimo problemów w meczu z Maccabi będzie gotowy i najpewniej wybiegnie od pierwszej minuty razem z Momo Sissoko. Wykurować się nie zdążył Tiago, niedostępni pozostają Del Piero i Zebina. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Molinaro, Grygera, Ariaudo, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Sissoko, Diego :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Amauri, Trezeguet 120px|right *Moggi nie zjawi się na zebraniu w Juve :Były działacz Juventusu Turyn, Luciano Moggi wykluczył możliwość przyjazdu na spotkanie udziałowców klubu. Wcześniej w zupełnie innym tonie wypowiadał się dla jednej z rozgłośni radiowych, ale zapewnił, że wówczas tylko żartował. - Nigdzie nie przyjadę, ja tylko żartowałem - powiedział Moggi. - Prawdą jest natomiast, że gdybym mógł tam uczestniczyć, zapytałbym się włodarzy, dlaczego nie staną w obronie Juventusu, dlaczego deklarują, że ten klub jest winny. Pomyślałem jednak sobie, że w Vinovo cały czas jest śnieg, więc lepiej tu zostać. Moggi był współwinnym w słynnej aferze Calciopoli, której konsekwencją była m. in. degradacja Starej Damy do Serie B. *4-2-3-1 wygrał z 4-3-1-2 :Wydaje się, że taktyka 4-3-1-2, którą Ferrara rozpoczynał sezon, odejdzie w przypadku Juventusu do lamusa. Ciro postanowił dokonać pewnych zmian w meczu z Maccabi i ustawił swoich piłkarzy w formacji 4-2-3-1, czego chyba nikt później nie żałował. Zmiana dokonana we wspomnianym meczu przyniosła i plusy, i minusy. Pod koniec, mimo gry z przewagą jednego zawodnika, Bianconeri wyraźnie męczyli się w obronie. Trzeba jednak powiedzieć, że współpraca między czwórką ofensywnych piłkarzy: Giovinco, Diego, Camoranesim i Trezeguet, rokuje całkiem dobrze. Brazylijczyk dobrze rozumiał się z młodym Giovinco i w porównaniu do poprzednich spotkań zaprezentował się wyraźnie lepiej. Wrażenie pozostało pozytywne i można spodziewać się, że podobnie Ferrara zagra w niedzielę ze Sieną. O problemach można mówić już bliżej bramki Buffona, zaczynając od Melo (na zdjęciu, z lewej) i Sissoko, ustawionych w tej taktyce obok siebie w roli defensywnych pomocników. Obaj szukają jeszcze swojej szczytowej formy, a Felipe zaciska zęby i trenuje, mimo iż w ostatnim meczu doznał urazu, w wyniku którego zszedł z boiska. Lekarze póki co pozwalają mu normalnie pracować i jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, obejdzie się bez dłuższej pauzy. Jeśli jednak nie będzie w stanie wystąpić w meczu ze Sieną, obok Sissoko wystąpi najpewniej Poulsen, który w ostatnim swoim meczu również zagrał całkiem przyzwoicie. Obaj pomocnicy grający na tych pozycjach muszą jednak poprawić się pod względem współpracy z trójką, jaką mają przed sobą. Zdaniem dziennikarzy jeśli system 4-2-3-1 się sprawdzi w kolejnych meczach, z powodzeniem można będzie ustawić obok Diego zaraz za Trezeguet, Del Piero i Iaquintę. 120px|right *Agent Behramiego nie chce dyskutować :Behrami w Juventusie? Agent piłkarza bardzo stara się uniknąć odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale ciekawscy dziennikarze nie pozwalają mu na milczenie. Co więcej, pojawiła się nowa opcja - Giovinco za Behramiego! Czy to możliwe? Gonzaga, przedstawiciel Valona Behramiego, zapytany o to, czy piłkarz rzeczywiście przeprowadzi się do Turynu w styczniu, odpowiedział: Póki co nie chciałbym zbyt wiele mówić na ten temat. Mamy dopiero październik, mercato za dwa miesiące z kawałkiem, poczekajmy z takimi rewelacjami transferowymi. Zapytany z kolei, czy rozmawiał już o tym ze swoim klientem, odpowiedział: Owszem, rozmawiałem, ale nie mówimy o tym na razie. Cóż, czasem cisza mówi więcej, niż tysiąc słów... Ponieważ pojawiły się jednocześnie informacje o tym, że Juventus może zaproponować w zamian za Behramiego Sebastiana Giovinco, stanowisko w tej sprawie zajął z kolei agent młodego Włocha, D'Amico. Giovinco w West Hamie? Jego nie interesuje nic poza Juventusem. Radzi sobie dobrze i jest skoncentrowany wyłącznie na planach Bianconerich, nic innego mu w tej chwili w głowie. 120px|right *Moggi nie zjawi się na zebraniu w Juve :Były działacz Juventusu Turyn, Luciano Moggi wykluczył możliwość przyjazdu na spotkanie udziałowców klubu. Wcześniej w zupełnie innym tonie wypowiadał się dla jednej z rozgłośni radiowych, ale zapewnił, że wówczas tylko żartował. - Nigdzie nie przyjadę, ja tylko żartowałem - powiedział Moggi. - Prawdą jest natomiast, że gdybym mógł tam uczestniczyć, zapytałbym się włodarzy, dlaczego nie staną w obronie Juventusu, dlaczego deklarują, że ten klub jest winny. Pomyślałem jednak sobie, że w Vinovo cały czas jest śnieg, więc lepiej tu zostać. Moggi był współwinnym w słynnej aferze Calciopoli, której konsekwencją była m. in. degradacja Starej Damy do Serie B. *4-2-3-1 wygrał z 4-3-1-2 :Wydaje się, że taktyka 4-3-1-2, którą Ferrara rozpoczynał sezon, odejdzie w przypadku Juventusu do lamusa. Ciro postanowił dokonać pewnych zmian w meczu z Maccabi i ustawił swoich piłkarzy w formacji 4-2-3-1, czego chyba nikt później nie żałował. Zmiana dokonana we wspomnianym meczu przyniosła i plusy, i minusy. Pod koniec, mimo gry z przewagą jednego zawodnika, Bianconeri wyraźnie męczyli się w obronie. Trzeba jednak powiedzieć, że współpraca między czwórką ofensywnych piłkarzy: Giovinco, Diego, Camoranesim i Trezeguet, rokuje całkiem dobrze. Brazylijczyk dobrze rozumiał się z młodym Giovinco i w porównaniu do poprzednich spotkań zaprezentował się wyraźnie lepiej. Wrażenie pozostało pozytywne i można spodziewać się, że podobnie Ferrara zagra w niedzielę ze Sieną. O problemach można mówić już bliżej bramki Buffona, zaczynając od Melo (na zdjęciu, z lewej) i Sissoko, ustawionych w tej taktyce obok siebie w roli defensywnych pomocników. Obaj szukają jeszcze swojej szczytowej formy, a Felipe zaciska zęby i trenuje, mimo iż w ostatnim meczu doznał urazu, w wyniku którego zszedł z boiska. Lekarze póki co pozwalają mu normalnie pracować i jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, obejdzie się bez dłuższej pauzy. Jeśli jednak nie będzie w stanie wystąpić w meczu ze Sieną, obok Sissoko wystąpi najpewniej Poulsen, który w ostatnim swoim meczu również zagrał całkiem przyzwoicie. Obaj pomocnicy grający na tych pozycjach muszą jednak poprawić się pod względem współpracy z trójką, jaką mają przed sobą. Zdaniem dziennikarzy jeśli system 4-2-3-1 się sprawdzi w kolejnych meczach, z powodzeniem można będzie ustawić obok Diego zaraz za Trezeguet, Del Piero i Iaquintę. 120px|right *Agent Behramiego nie chce dyskutować :Behrami w Juventusie? Agent piłkarza bardzo stara się uniknąć odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale ciekawscy dziennikarze nie pozwalają mu na milczenie. Co więcej, pojawiła się nowa opcja - Giovinco za Behramiego! Czy to możliwe? Gonzaga, przedstawiciel Valona Behramiego, zapytany o to, czy piłkarz rzeczywiście przeprowadzi się do Turynu w styczniu, odpowiedział: Póki co nie chciałbym zbyt wiele mówić na ten temat. Mamy dopiero październik, mercato za dwa miesiące z kawałkiem, poczekajmy z takimi rewelacjami transferowymi. Zapytany z kolei, czy rozmawiał już o tym ze swoim klientem, odpowiedział: Owszem, rozmawiałem, ale nie mówimy o tym na razie. Cóż, czasem cisza mówi więcej, niż tysiąc słów... Ponieważ pojawiły się jednocześnie informacje o tym, że Juventus może zaproponować w zamian za Behramiego Sebastiana Giovinco, stanowisko w tej sprawie zajął z kolei agent młodego Włocha, D'Amico. Giovinco w West Hamie? Jego nie interesuje nic poza Juventusem. Radzi sobie dobrze i jest skoncentrowany wyłącznie na planach Bianconerich, nic innego mu w tej chwili w głowie. *Melo już trenuje :Radość po środowym zwycięstwie Juventusu nad Maccabi Hajfa przysłoniły kontuzje, z którymi Jonathan Zebina oraz Felipe Melo musieli opuścić plac gry. Jak się jednak okazuje skończyło się na strachu. Melo wrócił dziś rano do treningów z resztą drużyny. Zebina musi przejść dodatkowe badania, ale uraz także nie wydaje się być poważny. Od godziny 10:30 w centrum treningowym w Vinovo zawodnicy Juventusu przygotowywali się do niedzielnego meczu przeciwko Sienie. Najpierw na siłowni, potem na boisku. Wśród trenujących znalazł się Brazylijczyk Melo, który w środę w 60. minucie gry opuścił boisko z urazem kostki. Piłkarz trenował z nieco mniejszym obciążeniem. O tym, czy będzie do dyspozycji Ciro Ferrary w niedzielę sztab medyczny zadecyduje popołudniu. 120px|right *Vieri zakończył karierę :Pozostający od kwietnia bez pracy 36-letni Christian Vieri postanowił definitywnie zawiesić buty na kołku. Nie chcę już grać w piłkę - oświadczył piłkarz dziś rano. Vieri przebywa obecnie w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości w Mediolanie, gdzie toczy się proces przeciwko Telecom (włoskiemu operatorowi telefonii komórkowej) oraz Interowi Mediolan, którzy w 2002 roku mieli podsłuchiwać piłkarza i działać na jego szkodę. Vieri, który podczas swojej 22-letniej kariery aż 18 razy zmieniał barwy klubowe jest już zmęczony futbolem. Jego ostatnim klubem była Atalanta Bergamo, z którą podpisał kontrakt w czerwcu 2008 roku. W kwietniu za porozumieniem stron kontrakt rozwiązano. W lipcu próbował jeszcze swoich sił w Blackburn, jednak nie przeszedł pozytywnie testów medycznych i ostatecznie Anglicy nie zdecydowali się na zatrudnienie piłkarza. Choć Vieri w piłkę grał już nie będzie, wciąż ma szansę na zarobienie grubych pieniędzy. W 2007 roku piłkarz pozwał do sądu swój były klub Inter Mediolan za wynajęcie w 2002 roku przez Massimo Morattiego prywatnego detektywa, który miał go śledzić i podsłuchiwać jego rozmowy telefoniczne. W sprawie podsłuchu działacze Nerazzurrich współpracowali z włoskim operatorem telefonii komórkowej Telecom, który także został pozwany przez zawodnika. Vieri za "straty moralne, egzystencjalne oraz naruszenie wizerunku" oczekuje 21 milionów euro odszkodowania (9 milionów euro od Interu i 12 milionów euro od Telecom). Christian Vieri był piłkarzem Juventusu w latach 1996-1997. W biało-czarnej koszulce rozegrał 37 spotkań i strzelił 14 goli. Wraz z zespołem Bianconerich sięgnął po mistrzostwo Włoch, Superpuchar Europy oraz Puchar Interkontynentalny. Po zakończeniu sezonu przeniósł się do Hiszpanii aby reprezentować barwy Atletico Madryt. W reprezentacji Italii rozegrał 49 meczów, w których strzelił 23 gole. *Diego: rewanż także będzie nasz :Mimo że do niektórych spraw we wczorajszym meczu można by się przyczepić i nie wszystko było idealne, to jednak Brazylijczyk Diego zachowuje optymistyczne podejście. Po miesiącu bez zwycięstwa wreszcie udało nam się wygrać mecz, co było bardzo ważne. Teraz zajmujemy w końcu dobre miejsce w tabeli grupowej. Jeden sukces powinien sprowokować kolejny... Uważam także, że do Izraela udamy się po drugie zwycięstwo, aby zapewnić sobie jeszcze lepsze miejsce w tabeli. Ufam, że tak właśnie się wydarzy. W Lidze Mistrzów nie ma czegoś takiego, jak łatwe mecze. Są za to mecze dobrze rozegrane i ten wczorajszy do takich właśnie należał. Jestem zadowolony z tych trzech punktów oraz z faktu, że pomogłem swojej drużynie w ich zdobyciu. Wraz z tym zwycięstwem zrobiliśmy kolejny krok w przód. Mam nadzieję, że w meczu rewanżowym damy z siebie wszystko, aby tylko zagwarantować sobie więcej pewności i móc w dalszym ciągu podążać w kierunku celu głównego, jakim jest tytuł mistrzowski. Te rozgrywki należą do najważniejszych na poziomie futbolu międzynarodowego i każdy zdobyty punkt ma tu szczególne znaczenie. 120px|right *Chiellini: Niech to będzie punkt zwrotny! :Gol Giorgio Chielliniego we wczorajszym spotkaniu otworzył wynik spotkania, później okazał się bramką na wagę zwycięstwa i trzech punktów. Dośrodkowanie z lewej strony boiska z rzutu wolnego i potężny strzał głową obrońcy Bianonerich - to coś, co Giorgio robi bardzo dobrze. Po zakończeniu spotkania Chiellini przyznał: Cieszę się, że udało mi się zdobyć tę bramkę, tym bardziej, że od jakiegoś czasu starałem się coś ustrzelić w Champions League. Przede wszystkim jednak cieszę się z tego, że wygraliśmy, bo ostatnimi tygodniami ma to dla nas fundamentalne znaczenie: po pierwsze ze względu na szanse na awans do dalszych rozgrywek, po drugie dlatego, że od jakiegoś czasu nam brakowało sukcesów. Mam nadzieję, że tak jak w zeszłym roku mecz z Realem, tak w tym roku ten okaże się dla nas punktem zwrotnym w sezonie. *Ferrara: Dobrze, choć mogło być lepiej :Juve, a widzieliście Milan? - takie hasło widnieje na pierwszej stronie dzisiejszego wydania Tuttosport. Choć zwycięstwo Juventusu z Maccabi samo w sobie faktycznie może cieszyć, wielu oczekiwało większego pogromu, niż jedynie skromne 1:0. Ciro Ferrara, który pod koniec wczorajszego meczu był już mocno przemoknięty, przyznał po końcowym gwizdku arbitra, że choć trzeba pochwalić piłkarzy za trzy punkty, przed wszystkimi jeszcze sporo pracy. Ferrara zagrał nowym ustawieniem: 4-2-3-1, co kibice ocenili o tyle pozytywnie, że pokazuje to, że trener Juve nie boi się zmian, gdy nadchodzi potrzeba, by ich dokonać. Drużyna grała latami w formacji 4-4-2, dlatego to tym bardziej naturalne, że potrzeba nieco czasu, by przełamać pewne stereotypy, schematy i przyzwyczaić się do czegoś zupełnie nowego - stwierdził Ciro. W tym meczu postawiłem na tylko jednego napastnika i trzech świetnych piłkarzy za nim, by trochę zmodyfikować naszą formację ofensywną i chyba wyszło to całkiem nieźle - dodał. Oceniając mecz, powiedział jeszcze: Podobał mi się sposób, w jaki chłopaki podeszli do tego meczu, choć rzecz jasna wolałbym, żebyśmy wcześniej strzelili kolejną bramkę i w ten sposób dograli do końca bardziej spokojnie, niż to miało miejsce. Zapytany o Diego, odpowiedział: Rozegrał świetny mecz, bardzo dobrze odnalazł się między linią pomocy a ataku, szukał piłki, kolegów, okazji i biegał jak niezmordowany. 120px|right *Giovinco: Pokazaliśmy z Diego, że możemy grać razem :Sebastian Giovinco wydaje się być zadowolony zarówno ze zwycięstwa Juventusu Turyn nad Maccabi Haifa, jak i ze swojego występu. Młody Włoch po spotkaniu z Mistrzem Izraela nie ma żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że może grywać w jednym składzie z Brazylijczykiem Diego. - Dobrze się zaprezentowaliśmy grając w nowym ustawieniu. Wyszliśmy na boisko odmienieni i to było widać. Zasłużyliśmy na to zwycięstwo, a to na pewno także zasługa tego ustawienia - powiedział. - Ja i Diego? Pokazaliśmy, że możemy grać razem. Dobrze zagraliśmy, czego efektem jest wiele żółtych kartek i czerwona kartka naszych rywali, którzy bardzo ostro grali. Jestem tym faktem rozczarowany, ale cieszę się, że rozegraliśmy optymalny mecz - dodał. Po 3. kolejkach Juve zajmuje drugie miejsce w grupie A i ma na swoim koncie pięć punktów. *3/6: Juventus-Maccabi 1:0 :Juventus skromnie pokonał Maccabi Haifa i zainkasował pierwsze trzy punkty w obecnym sezonie Ligi Mistrzów. Gola na wagę trzech punktów zdobył Giorgio Chiellini. Pierwszą akcję meczu przeprowadzili goście z Haify. Na bramkę Juventusu głową uderzał Vladimir Dvalishvili, lecz na posterunku był Gianluigi Buffon. Mecz dla Juventusu rozpoczął się w dziewiątej minucie, kiedy to celnym strzałem z rzutu wolnego popisał się Fabio Grosso. Golkiper Maccabi zaliczył jednak pierwszą udaną interwencję i wciąż mieliśmy 0:0. Niedługo później przed kolejną szansą stanęli goście, jednak podanie Gustavo Boccoliego zmarnował Lior Rafaelov, który strzelił zbyt słabo. W odpowiedzi z sześciu metrów minimalnie przestrzelił David Trezeguet. Chwilę po tym, Mohamed Sissoko dostał piłkę od Sebastiana Giovinco. Malijczyk spróbował uderzenia zza pola karnego, lecz przy tej próbie zabrakło precyzji. Przyjezdni nie zamierzali ograniczyć się jedynie do obrony i starali się zagrażać od czasu do czasu bramce Bianconerich. Kolejną szansę miał Lior Rafaelov. 23-latek zdecydował się na strzał z dystansu i tym razem jednak nie zmusił do wysiłku Buffona. W 32 minucie rzut wolny wykonywał Diego. Ściągnięty przed sezonem z Werderu Brema pomocnik, strzelił w światło bramki, ale Davidovitch zdołał wyjść obronną ręką z tej sytuacji. Do końca pierwszej połowy, mimo iż oba zespoły nie ustawały w staraniach, wynik nie uległ już zmianie. Za to tuż po gwizdku na drugie 45 minut bardzo dobrą główką popisał się Giorgio Chiellini. Defensor po podaniu Diego uderzał z bardzo bliskiej odległości i bramkarz gości był bez szans. Maccabi mogło odpowiedzieć bardzo szybko, ale Israel Zaguri niewystarczająco przyłożył się do strzału głową i piłka minęła słupek bramki Starej Damy. Swój wyczyn mógł skopiować Giorgio Cheillini, lecz tym razem zabrakło precyzji. Ten sam piłkarz podawał do Sebastiana Giovinco, który, z około 25 metrów, uderzał tuż obok bramki Davidovitcha. Do wyrównania w 83 minucie mógł doprowadzić Dekil Keinan, ale jego strzał głową nie stanowił problemu dla golkipera Juve. W związku z tym, kiedy sędzia Olegario Benquerenca zagwizdał po raz ostatni, to gracze Starej Damy podnieśli ręce w geście triumfu świętując pierwsze trzy punkty w tej edycji Ligi Mistrzów. :Juventus Turyn-Maccabi Haifa 1:0 :1:0 Chiellini 47 :Juventus: 'Buffon - Zebina (35' Caceres), Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Sissoko, Felipe Melo (62' Poulsen) - Camoranesi, Diego, Giovinco - Trezeguet (81' Amauri) :'Maccabi: Davidovitch - Meshumar, Teixeira, Keinan, Masilela (46' Zaguri) - Osman, Boccoli, Culma, Rafaelov (57' Dutra) - Dvalishvili, Arbeitman (46' Gadir) :Żółte kartki: Culma 11', Teixeira 31', Osman 38', Zaguri 51', Boccoli 90' (Maccabi) :Czerwone kartki: Dutra 68' (Maccabi) :Sędzia: Olegario Benquerenca 120px|right *Jubileusze Treze i Canny :Jeśli dziś wieczorem Ciro Ferrara zdecyduje się wystawić Davida Trezeguet i Fabio Cannavaro, to obydwaj piłkarze będą obchodzić okrągłe jubileusze. Dla francuskiego napastnika będzie to trzy-setny oficjalny mecz w biało-czarnej koszulce (201 w Serie A, 31 w Serie B, 16 w Coppa Italia, 49 w europejskich pucharach i 2 w Superpucharze Włoch), natomiast Canna zagra w barwach Juve po raz setny (77 w Serie A, 2 w Coppa Italia, 19 w europejskich pucharach i 1 w Superpucharze Włoch). *Powołania na Maccabi :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Ciro Ferrara ogłosił kadrę na dzisiejsze spotkanie z Maccabi Haifa. Stara Dama po dwóch pierwszych spotkaniach Ligi Mistrzów z Girondins Bordeaux i Bayernem Monachium ma na swoim koncie dwa punkty. Już dziś piłkarze Juve powalczą o pierwsze zwycięstwo. Z powodu kontuzji w spotkaniu nie będą mogli zagrać Alessandro Del Piero, Claudio Marchisio oraz Tiago. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, Molinaro, Grygera, Ariaudo, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Sissoko, Diego :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Amauri, Trezeguet 120px|right *4-2-3-1 na Maccabi! :Ciro Ferrara zamierza zagrać dzisiejszego wieczora nowym ustawieniem. Zamiast po raz kolejny stawiać na nie do końca sprawdzającą się taktykę 4-3-1-2, Ferrara postanowił ustawić piłkarzy w formacji 4-2-3-1 i taką właśnie drużynę mamy oglądać dzisiaj z Maccabi. Przygotowując się do ważnej potyczki w Champions League trener Juventusu pracuje sumiennie ze wszystkimi zawodnikami, jakich ma do dyspozycji. Dzisiaj z Maccabi Bianconeri mają zagrać ustawieni inaczej niż do tej pory. W pierwszej jedenastce, uformowanej w postać 4-2-3-1 mają zagrać najpewniej: Buffon w bramce, Grosso, Chiellini, Cannavaro i Zebina w obronie, Poulsen i Melo przed nimi, natomiast za wysuniętym najbardziej Davidem Trezeguet zagrać mają Sissoko, Diego i Camoranesi. Czy te informacje się potwierdzą - przekonamy się jeszcze dzisiejszego wieczora. Czy taktyka się sprawdzi - chyba każdy kibicujący Bianconerim ma na to nadzieję. *Buffon: Zwycięstwo z Maccabi może wyprowadzić Juve na właściwe tory :Golkiper Starej Damy, Gianluigi Buffon przyznał, że w Turynie nastał trudny moment, ale zwycięstwo z Maccabi w Lidze Mistrzów w środę wieczorem może pozytywnie nastroić zespół. W wywiadzie udzielonym prasie, Gigi powiedział: Ciężko to wszystko wygląda, gdyż nie wygraliśmy żadnego spotkania w przeciągu miesiąca. Jednak, jeśli jesteśmy mistrzami, jakimi możemy być, możemy się zmierzyć z tym pokazując dobrego ducha i poświęcenie. Jesteśmy na właściwej drodze. Potrafię dostrzec pozytywną energię, gdy trenujemy i wiem, że drużyna posiada olbrzymią wolę odreagowania. To pierwszy krok do powrotu na właściwe tory. 'Numer 1' Bianconerich i Squadra Azzurra ostrzega jednak przed lekceważeniem przeciwnika: To normalne, że gra z ważnymi klubowymi markami pomaga ci, ale my nie możemy nie doceniać rywali. Musimy mieć pewność, że mecz potoczy się po naszej myśli. 120px|right *Przed meczem Juventus - Maccabi :Po spotkaniu z Bayernem Monachium, drugim kolejnym zremisowanym w rozgrywkach grupowych Ligi Mistrzów, podopiecznym Ciro Ferrary zaświecił czerwony alarm. W dwóch najbliższych potyczkach z Maccabi Hajfa na wpadkę pozwolić sobie nie mogą. Sześć punktów w starciach z Izraelczykami to dla Juventusu zarówno maksimum, jak i minimum... *Maccabi ma nadzieję na punkt :Od wczoraj w Turynie przebywa zespół Maccabi Haifa, z którym Juventus zmierzy się już jutro wieczorem. Drużyna Maccabi przyleciała jednak bez swojego kapitana. Yaniv Katan został w Izraelu, bo zachorował na grypę. Nie mając napastnika, trener Elisha Levy najpewniej postawi na duet Mohammad Ghadir - Vladimir Dvalishvili. Luka powstała też jednak w linii pomocy Maccabi. Zawieszony jest Biram Kayal, w związku z czym na jego miejscu zagra najpewniej Gustavo Boccoli, który o jutrzejszym meczu myśli pozytywnie: Jesteśmy na dobrej drodze po pierwsze punkty w Champions League - powiedział. Dwie porażki - z Bayernem i Bordeaux - wiele nas nauczyły. Również szkoleniowiec przyjezdnych, Levy, ma nadzieję, że uda mu się wyrwać Bianconerim przynajmniej punkt. Juventus ma drużynę pełną gwiazd i patrząc na papier to w ogóle nie powinniśmy wychodzić na boisko, ale na szczęście futbol jest nieprzewidywalny, dlatego zagramy swoje, szanując przeciwnika, ale na pewno bez strachu przed nim - zapowiedział. 120px|right *Bianconeri ćwiczą nową taktykę :Podczas dzisiejszej sesji treningowej Ciro Ferrara wypróbował nowe ustawienie taktyczne swojej drużyny. Zamiast "rombu" zastosował taktykę 4-2-3-1, ustawiając przed obrońcami Melo i Sissoko, a przed nimi De Ceglie, Diego i Camoranesiego, grającymi zaraz za jedynym napastnikiem. Na dwa dni przed meczem z Maccabi Haifa Ferrara próbuje rozgryźć problem, z jakim ostatnio zmagają się Bianconeri. Nieraz sytuacja wymaga zmian w taktyce i być może nadszedł właśnie taki moment. Przygotowując się z drużyną w Vinovo do pojedynku w Champions League, Ciro pozwolił piłkarzom grać w nowym ustawieniu, na które być może zdecyduje się w środę. Del Piero, Marchisio i Salihamidzić nie wzięli udziału w dzisiejszej sesji treningowej. Tiago Mendes ćwiczył oddzielnie, pod okiem Andrei Scanavino. Reszta drużyny ćwiczyła normalnie. *Ferrara i piłkarze: 30 minut pogadanki :Nie jest dobrze. Wiedzą o tym kibice, wiedzą o tym zawodnicy Juventusu, wie o tym Ciro Ferrara. Trener Bianconerich urządził sobie z drużyną małą, ale za to wyjątkowo szczerą i bezpośrednią pogadankę. Czasem trzeba i tak. Pół godziny sam na sam z trenerem. Nie było Blanka, nie było Secco. Tylko Ferrara i zespół, wszyscy w szatni przed pierwszym treningiem po meczu z Fiorentiną. Bo piłkarze Starej Damy mieli pomścić wstydliwą porażkę na Sycylii, tymczasem zeszli z boiska przed własną publicznością, dzieląc się z Violą punktami. Bo w związku z tym niewątpliwie było o czym rozmawiać. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Juventus musi jak najszybciej się przebudzić. Co z tego, że Amauri strzelił pierwszą od kilku miesięcy bramkę, skoro dzięki niej Bianconeri dopiero odrobili straty, jakie ponieśli niedługo przedtem, zaraz na początku meczu. Rzecz w tym, że to głównie na trenerze spoczywa odpowiedzialność i obowiązek znalezienia sedna problemu, jaki ciąży na barkach Starej Damy. Trzydzieści minut to dużo i niedużo - zależy, jaki skutek odniosą. Być może to właśnie te minuty okażą się decydującymi wobec przyszłej postawy zespołu. Ekipa Juve musi znów wygrywać. Póki co nie ma jeszcze co załamywać rąk czy składać broni - taki ruch byłby chyba największym błędem i kto jak kto, ale Juventus popełnić go nie może. Jest Liga Mistrzów, jest Serie A. Powiedziano już naprawdę wiele i pewnie jeszcze wiele się powie. Miejmy nadzieję, że pół godziny, jakie Bianconeri przeznaczyli na szczerą rozmowę, przyniesie widoczny rezultat już w najbliższym meczu - a ten już za niecałe trzy dni... 120px|right *Lekarze Juve już po spotkaniu z CONI :Tak jak zapowiadaliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu, dzisiejszego ranka w siedzibie CONI pojawili się dwaj lekarze Juventusu, Goitre i Stefanini, wezwani przez prokuratora Ettore Torriego, w przeniesionej już do archiwum sprawie Fabio Cannavaro. Przesłuchanie trwało około półtorej godziny, a przedstawicielom sztabu medycznego Juve towarzyszył adwokat Chiappero. Po zakończeniu spotkania Chiappero powiedział: Jesteśmy spokojni i sądzimy, że zdołaliśmy wszystko wyjaśnić. Spotkanie nie było długie, mieściło się w normie. Najważniejsze już się wydarzyło - cała sprawa została przeniesiona do archiwum. My jesteśmy tu wyłącznie z powodów czysto biurokratycznych. Mamy nadzieję, że sprawa lekarzy Juve również niebawem trafi do archiwum. W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni prokuratura rozważy, jaką odpowiedzialność za całą sytuację związaną z Cannavaro ponoszą wspomniani lekarze Juventusu. Zgodnie z przepisami CONI za niedopełnienie obowiązków związanych z utrzymywaniem aktualnej dokumentacji medycznej zawodników, tak jak to miało miejsce w przypadku obrońcy Juventusu, prokuratura antydopingowa również ma prawo do nakładania kar. *Mieszane uczucia Amauriego :Brazylijczyk Amauri cieszy się ze swojego pierwszego od lutego trafienia dla Juventusu, ale nie jest do końca zadowolony z wyniku, jaki osiągnęli dziś Bianconeri. Brakowało mi gola, ale moje występy nigdy nie schodziły poniżej pewnego poziomu - powiedział w wywiadzie dla telewizji Sky Italia. Cieszę się z tego trafienia, mniej natomiast z rezultatu. Mogliśmy dziś spisać się lepiej. To dla nas trudny moment, musimy spróbować się z niego wydostać, patrząc na środowy mecz z Maccabi Haifa. Amauri otrzyma włoski paszport najwcześniej w marcu, ale mimo to liczy, że pojedzie ze swoim adoptowanym krajem na Mundial w RPA. Gram dla Juve i chcę tu coś osiągnąć. Jeśli Lippi powoła mnie do kadry Włoch, będę najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. 120px|right *Ferrara: Nie możemy być szczęśliwi :Dobra pierwsza połowa, słabsza druga - taki obraz pojedynku z Fiorentiną wyłania się z pomeczowej wypowiedzi Ciro Ferrary. Nie sądzę, że to Diego stanowi problem. Szczególnie w drugiej połowie mieliśmy problemy i graliśmy zbyt wiele długich piłek do naszych napastników, a piłka często przechodziła przez Diego. Być może byliśmy zbyt zdeterminowani. W pierwszych trzydziestu minutach widziałem doskonały Juventus, a poza straconym golem, stworzyliśmy wiele okazji i nie pozwoliliśmy Fiorentinie grać. Potem, odrobinę za dużo ryzykowaliśmy. Dobrze wypadł dziś Momo Sissoko. Sissoko zagrał dobry mecz, dzięki swojej intensywności i woli walki, którą włożył w to spotkanie, to nasz mocny punkt. Poulsen zagrał znakomicie przez pełne 90 minut, wykonując świetną robotę w linii pomocy i wywalczając wiele piłek. Nie moglibyśmy więcej od niego wymagać. Pierwsza i druga połowa tego spotkania diametralnie się różniły. Mieliśmy kłopoty w drugiej odsłonie meczu, natomiast w pierwszej zagraliśmy naprawdę dobrze. Musimy lepiej rozgrywać piłkę, by odpowiednio wykorzystać naszych napastników. Nie możemy być zadowoleni, musimy rozważyć obecną sytuację, gdyż od pewnego czasu nie udało nam się wygrać. *8/38: Juventus-Fiorentina 1:1 :Piąty z rzędu mecz bez zwycięstwa odnotowali dziś zawodnicy Juventusu Turyn, którzy w spotkaniu otwierającym ósmą serię gier zremisowali na swoim boisku z Fiorentiną. Spotkanie bardzo szybko ułożyło się po myśli przyjezdnych, którzy już po pięciu minutach gry wyszli na prowadzenie za sprawą dwójkowej akcji Joveticia i Vargasa. Czarnogórzec wypuścił lekko piłkę w polu karnym do wbiegającego z tyłu kolegi, a ten mimo interwencji obrońcy i Buffona umieścił futbolówkę w siatce. Od tej pory goście mogli spokojnie realizować swoją taktykę nastawiając się na kontry. Ambitni gospodarze nie mieli jednak zamiaru tanio sprzedawać skóry i ich dominacja na boisku z każda minutą rosła. W ciągu zaledwie 15 minut po stracie gola Juventus dwukrotnie stanął przed szansą wyrównania, jednak udało się dopiero w 19. minucie, gdy do pustej bramki piłkę wbił Amauri. Takim też wynikiem, mimo kilku naprawdę dogodnych sytuacji, głównie w końcówce, zakończyła się ta część gry. Tuż po zmianie stron obie drużyny stworzyły sobie po jednej okazji do zdobycia bramki. Najpierw Fiorentinę uratował Frey, a chwilę później pod drugą bramką nie popisał się Jovetić, któremu do szczęścia zabrakło centymetrów. W kolejnych minutach sytuacji podbramkowych było już o wiele mniej i na dobrą sprawę żadna z drużyn nie stworzyła już sobie 100-procentowej okazji do wyjścia na prowadzenie. Spotkanie ostatecznie zakończyło się więc podziałem punktów. :Juventus Turyn-ACF Fiorentina 1:1 :0:1 Vargas 5 :1:1 Amauri 19 :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Poulsen, Felipe Melo, Sissoko (69' Camoranesi) - Diego (83' Trezeguet) - Amauri, Iaquinta (80' De Ceglie) :Fiorentina: Frey - Comotto, Gamberini, Dainelli, Gobbi - Montolivo, Zanetti - Marchionni (24' Santana), Jovetic (68' Mutu), Vargas (72' Pasqual) - Gilardino :Żółte kartki: Sissoko 2', Grygera 38' (Juventus) - Jovetic 33', Gobbi 58' (Fiorentina) :Sędzia: Nicola Rizzoli 120px|right *Powołania Prandelliego :Cesare Prandelli powołał 20 zawodników na jutrzejszy mecz z Juventusem na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. W ekipie Violi pojawią się dwa bianconeri, którzy przenieśli się latem do Florencji, czyli Cristiano Zanetti oraz Marco Marchionni. Oprócz tego po hattricku z Cyprem, do zespołu powraca kadrowicz Gilardino, będzie też ex-juventino Adrian Mutu, a także najjaśniejsza gwiazda ostatniego okresu Stevan Jovetic. :Bramkarze: Frey, Avramov, Seculin :Obrońcy: Comotto, Dainelli, De Silvestri, Gamberini, Natali, Pasqual, Vargas :Pomocnicy: Donadel, Gobbi, Jovetic, Marchionni, Montolivo, Santana, Zanetti :Napastnicy: Castillo, Gilardino, Mutu *Ferrara: Zapomnieć o Palermo :Podczas konferencji prasowej przed meczem z Fiorentiną Ciro Ferrara ogłosił kadrę na jutrzejszy mecz na Olimpico, a także skoncentrował się na kilku ważnych aspektach poruszanych w prasie w ostatnich tygodniach. Z Palermo nie widzieliśmy prawdziwego Juventusu, ale po powrocie kadrowiczów rozmawialiśmy na temat naszej okropnej postawy przeciwko sycylijskiemu zespołowi i wyjaśniliśmy sobie, jakie błędy popełniliśmy. Buffon? O jego problemie wiedzieliśmy wcześniej, najważniejsze że w tej chwili może grać, potem będziemy musieli poradzić sobie bez niego. Podobnie z Sissoko, który jest już w pełni sił i powróci do gry po ponad pół roku przerwy, ale nie będę go przemęczał przez pełne 90 minut. Wszyscy wierzą również w Diego, przede wszystkim dzięki znakomitym występom z początku sezonu, teraz postaram się zdjąć z niego całą tę presję, jaka spoczywa na jego barkach. 120px|right *21-osobowa kadra na Violę :Dobre wiadomości w ekipie Juventusu - do gry powraca w końcu Momo Sissoko (na zdjęciu), w pełni sił jest również Felipe Melo. Z kadrowiczów brakuje tylko Tiago, który co prawda lekarze reprezentacji Portugalii uznali za zdrowego, ale sztab medyczny Bianconerich zdecydował się go nie przemęczać. Nadal nieobecny jest Del Piero, natomiast godnie postara się go zastąpić powracający do pełni formy Diego. Poniżej 21-osobowa kadra powołana przez Ciro Ferrarę. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, Molinaro, Grygera, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Sissoko, Diego :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Amauri, Trezeguet *Przed meczem Juventus - Fiorentina :Bez Alessandro Del Piero, Claudio Marchisio, Hasana Salihamidzicia i Tiago, za to z wracającym po kontuzji Momo Sissoko oraz do najwyższej dyspozycji Diego. Po przerwie spowodowanej meczami drużyn narodowych Bianconeri wracają do gry, by w meczu z Fiorentiną zmazać nie najlepsze wrażenie, jakie pozostawili po sobie po ostatnich wpadkach z Bologną i Palermo. Do meczu pozostało: :Przewidywane składy: :Juventus (4-3-1-2): Buffon - Zebina, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso - Camoranesi, Melo, Sissoko - Diego - Amauri, Iaquinta :Ławka: Manninger, Cannavaro, Grygera, Poulsen, De Ceglie, Giovinco, Trezeguet :Nie zagrają: Tiago, Del Piero, Salihamidzic, Marchisio (kontuzje) :Fiorentina (4-2-3-1): Frey - Comotto, Gamberini, Dainelli, Pasqual - Montolivo, Zanetti - Marchionni, Jovetić, Vargas - Gilardino :Ławka: Awramow, Kroldrup, De Silvestri, Gobbi, Donadel, Castillo, Mutu :Nie zagrają: Savio 120px|right *Kolejni piłkarze łączeni z Juventusem :Kolejne doniesienia transferowa z turyńskiego podwórka. Dziennikarze Tuttosport i Calciomercato podali, że na celowniku Bianconerich znaleźli się kolejni piłkarze. Zainteresowanie Alessio Secco skupia się, obok tych, o których już napisano, między innymi na Eboue z Arsenalu Londyn. Piłkarz kosztuje 8 milionów euro, które Juventus jest gotowy wpłacić na konto angielskiego klubu. Oprócz tego pod lupą pozostaje Zuniga oraz 21-letni skrzydłowy Ajaxu Amsterdam, Gregory van der Wiel, który ostatnio imponuje grą w koszulce tego klubu. *Gignac następcą Trezeguet w Juve? :W dzisiejszym wydaniu Tuttosport podano informację, z której wynika, że szefowie Juventusu myślą o tym, by odchodzącego z klubu Davida Trezeguet zastąpić piłkarzem Toulouse FC. Jest nim Andre-Pierre Gignac. Trezeguet zapowiedział koniec przygody z Juventusem, który - jeśli Francuz nie zmieni zdania - ma nastąpić w czerwcu przyszłego roku. Nie wszyscy jednak wierzą w to, że w ogóle do tego dojdzie, a sami szefowie turyńskiego klubu zapowiadają, że postarają się przekonać Trezegola do pozostania w Turynie. Jednocześnie jednak przezornie rozglądają się za kimś, kto w razie niepowodzenia mógłby zastąpić piłkarza w ekipie Ferrary. Ostatnio padło nazwisko Gignac. Wiele osób było szczerze zaskoczonych faktem, że Gignac nie dołączył do jednego z największych klubów Europy minionego lata. Piłkarz ma za sobą iście spektakularny sezon, w którym w 38 meczach strzelił 24 bramki i został królem strzelców Ligue 1. 23-letni napastnik był już łączony z Manchesterem United i Lyonem, ale nic z tych przeprowadzek nie wyszło. Gignac imponuje formą, w związku z czym uwagę zwrócili na niego Bianconeri. Jak podaje dzisiejsze wydanie Tuttosport, Secco i spółka chcą sprowadzić zawodnika francuskiej drużyny do Juventusu, o więcej - Gignac jest ponoć większym pewniakiem do takiej przeprowadzki po tym, jak okazało się, że Goran Pandev najpewniej trafi do Interu. Zawodnik Toulouse kosztuje 10 milionów euro - tyle oczekuje za niego francuska drużyna. 120px|right *Kolejny Sissoko w Juventusie? :Jak podaje dzisiejsze wydanie La Gazzetta dello Sport, wczoraj wieczorem dyrektor sportowy Juventusu, Alessio Secco, był obecny w Paryżu podczas meczu Francji z Austrią, rozgrywanego w ramach eliminacji do Mistrzostw Świata. Po co? Secco obserwował dwóch piłkarzy francuskiej drużyny. Pod obserwacją znaleźli się: 20-letni pomocnik Moussa Sissoko z Toulouse FC oraz 27-letni prawy obrońca Stade Rennais FC, Rod Fanni. Obaj znaleźli się na celowniku Juventusu. Bianconeri chcą sprowadzić ich ponoć do Turynu już w styczniu, podczas zimowego mercato. Włosi nie są jednak jedynymi zainteresowanymi współpracą z młodymi Francuzami. *Kjaer latem zmieni barwy klubowe :Simon Kjaer latem przyszłego roku najpewniej pożegna się z Palermo. 20-letniego Duńczyka chcą pozyskać szefowie Juventusu i Milanu, ale interesują się też nim Liverpool i Manchester City. Po Mundialu cena jego karty zawodniczej może wzrosnąć w porównaniu do obecnej. W wywiadzie dla Sporten, cytowanym przez Sky Sport News sam zawodnik przyznał otwarcie: Jestem świadomy tego, że jeśli dobrze zagram na Mundialu, to po jego zakończeniu otrzymam pewnie szansę na zmianę barw klubowych. Następnie dodał: Poczekam na ten moment cierpliwie i póki co skupię się na tym, by w każdy weekend zagrać na maksimum moich możliwości. To w tym momencie jest najważniejsze. Na dzień dzisiejszy nie stanowi dla mnie jakiejś ogromnej różnicy to, w barwach jakiego klubu rozpocznę przyszły sezon. Młodego defensora Palermo chce sprowadzić do Turynu Juventus. Bianconeri chętnie kupiliby go już w styczniu, ale należy raczej się spodziewać, że Rosaneri faktycznie poczekają do lata, świadomi tego, że wówczas mogą zarobić na Duńczyku więcej. Szefowie Starej Damy mogą jednak wykorzystać fakt, że w kontrakcie zawodnika zawarta jest klauzula odejścia, ustawiona na poziomie 11 milionów funtów, co stanowi równowartość około 12 milionów euro. 120px|right *Blanc: Uczcijmy to, zdobywając scudetto! :Obejmujący prezydenturę nad Juventusem Jean-Claude Blanc przyznał, że byłoby świetnie, gdyby tak ważną zmianę w klubie można było uczcić przez... zdobycie w tym roku scudetto. Blanc ma zostać oficjalnie mianowany nowym prezydentem klubu pod koniec miesiąca. Jego poprzednik, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, piastował to stanowisko przez trzy bardzo burzliwe dla Juve lata. Teraz czas na Blanka, czas na zwycięstwa, czas na trofea, czas na znów wielkie Juve. Byłoby pięknie, gdybym mógł świętować tę zmianę w życiu osobistym i w historii klubu zdobywając tegoroczne scudetto - powiedział Francuz w wywiadzie dla dziennikarzy Novantesimo. Zapytany o to, czy prawdą jest, że już niebawem Juventus sprowadzi z Lazio napastnika Gorana Pandeva, odpowiedział dyplomatycznie: Cóż, o naszych celach transferowych wiedzą wszyscy, ale ja osobiście wolę żyć z meczu na mecz. *Moggi: Zabili nas :Od czasu afery Calciopoli mijają trzy lata, ale rana wciąż boli - zarówno kibiców Juventusu, jak i jej bohaterów, szczególnie Luciano Moggiego, który w wywiadzie dla radia Kiss Kiss po raz kolejny powrócił do tej sprawy. Giraudo i Bettega wycofali się, ale ja pozostałem. Cóż, byliśmy najlepsi, wszyscy się nas bali, to dlatego Juve było tak znienawidzone, w Neapolu nie potrafili stworzyć tak zorganizowanego środowiska, a poza Mediolanem i kilkoma mniejszymi ośrodkami, to my byliśmy najmocniejsi - dlatego tak nas nie lubiano i jedynym sposobem pozbycia się triady był taki spisek. Niestety, naszym wrogom się udało i to prawdzie Juve zostało zabite. Czy za rok wrócę do piłki? Jeszcze nie wiem, w tej chwili wyrażam jedynie opinie o piłce, potem się zobaczy. 120px|right *Lippi i De Rossi w Juve w przyszłym roku? :Niemieckie media podały informację, że po przyszłorocznym Mundialu do Juventusu dołączy Daniele De Rossi oraz Marcello Lippi. Portal 4-4-2.com powołuje się na źródła, z których wynika, że Bianconeri poważnie pracują nad sprowadzeniem pomocnika Romy do Turynu. Do pokonania pozostaje jednak konkurencja w postaci Chelsea, która chce ściągnąć De Rossiego do Anglii jeszcze w styczniu. Sam piłkarz kilka razy już deklarował jednak chęć pozostania w Romie. Zawodnik jest ponoć celem numer jeden Juventusu na przyszły rok, podczas gdy Lippi ma dołączyć do klubu w charakterze dyrektora generalnego. Wszystko to ma stać się po zakończeniu Mistrzostw Świata 2010. Kierownictwo Juve ma zaproponować szefostwu Giallorossich 20 milionów euro za De Rossiego. Anglicy przebijają ofertę dwukrotnie - płacą niemal 40 milionów. Juventus ma jednak duńskiego asa w rękawie - Ranieri chce w zamian za De Rossiego Christiana Poulsena. Oprócz tego jest jeszcze Tiago, Molinaro i Ariaudo - wszystkich tych piłkarzy Ranieri chętnie widziałby w swojej drużynie. *Molinaro: między Rzymem a Neapolem? :Prasa włoska po raz kolejny dotarła do informacji, z których wynika, że trener Romy, Claudio Ranieri, chce sprowadzić do stolicy Włoch Cristiana Molinaro. Ranieri postrzega w nim rozwiązanie problemów na lewej stronie obrony swojego zespołu. Transfer ma być sfinalizowany już w styczniu. Sam Molinaro nie znajduje zbyt wiele miejsca w zespole Ferrary po tym, jak do Turynu przeprowadził się Fabio Grosso. Do tego jest De Ceglie, co oznacza, że Molinaro nie gra praktycznie wcale. Co innego z Ranierim - ex-trener Juve stawiał na Molinaro praktycznie w każdym meczu i można spodziewać się, że to samo byłoby, gdyby ten przeniósł się do Romy. Rok temu Molinaro odnowił kontrakt z Juve, który obowiązuje teraz do 2013 roku. Jest z pewnością szybkim skrzydłowym, dlatego też Ranieri chce go ponownie mieć w swoim zespole. Wczoraj światło dzienne ujrzała też inna teoria. Obrońcą Juventusu zainteresowani są też szefowie Napoli, podczas gdy Bianconerich najbardziej zadowoliłaby opcja wymiany zawodników z tym klubem. Za Molinaro szefowie turyńskiego klubu chcą otrzymać kartę zawodniczą Juana Zunigi. Piłkarz co prawda przeszedł do Napoli latem, ale ludzie, którzy chcieli go w klubie i którzy sfinalizowali jego przeprowadzkę do Neapolu, już nie pracują w klubie. Ferrara jest zwolennikiem pomysłu sprowadzenia Zunigi do Turynu, co może tylko pomóc w całej tej sprawie. 120px|right *Del Piero wraca do zdrowia :Alex Del Piero wraca do zdrowia. Kapitan Juventusu już trenuje, choć póki co z dużo mniejszym obciążeniem, niż reszta zespołu. Dzisiaj odbył się drugi w tym tygodniu trening ekipy Ciro Ferrary. Trwają przygotowania do sobotniego meczu z Fiorentiną. Viola zostanie podjęta przez Bianconerich na Stadio Olimpico o godzinie 18:00. Na sesji treningowej nie byli obecni rzecz jasna ci, którzy w tym tygodniu grają jeszcze w swoich reprezentacjach. Trening rozpoczął się rozgrzewką, po czym piłkarze przystąpili do realizacji ćwiczeń technicznych, by ostatecznie wziąć udział w gierce wewnętrznej, którą rozegrali razem z pierwszą drużyną Juve niektórzy piłkarze Primavery. W meczu nie zagrał za to Felipe Melo, który zamiast tego dokończył trening na sali gimnastycznej. Brazylijczyk doznał lekkiego urazu mięśni i stąd sztab techniczny nie chciał niepotrzebnie ryzykować groźniejszej kontuzji, zwłaszcza, że tych ostatnio w Vinovo i tak pod dostatkiem. *Trezeguet: właściwie podejście :Mimo że na przerwę spowodowaną meczami reprezentacji Bianconeri udawali się z raczej kwaśnymi minami po przegranej z Palermo, to snajper Juventusu, David Trezeguet (na zdjęciu), pewien jest, że nie ma mowy o jakimkolwiek kryzysie, a już wkrótce nadarzy się wiele okazji ku temu, aby zrehabilitować się za ostatnie potknięcie. Nie widzę tu żadnej krytycznej sytuacji, Ferrara radzi sobie bardzo dobrze. Jasne, że teraz kiedy jesteśmy zubożali o kadrowiczów, wiele elementów taktycznych należało sobie odpuścić, jednak już od czwartku znowu będziemy w komplecie i na pewno znajdzie się wiele spraw do przedyskutowania. Trudno więc nie zauważyć chęci rewanżu, nie tylko na papierze, ale i przed samym sobą. Nie możemy już doczekać się starcia z Fiorentiną, jako okazji do odwetu. Ferrara cały czas oczekuje powrotu zawodników ze zgrupowania reprezentacji i skupia się nad analizą i wyeliminowaniem błędów czy niedociągnięć, jakie miały miejsce w ostatnim meczu ligowym. Czy mój koniec w Juve nastąpi po tym sezonie? Na chwilę obecną chcę skupić się na grze i zwyciężaniu. To bardzo istotny moment i musimy dać z siebie wszystko, aby pozwolić innym zrozumieć, iż naszym celem, podobnie jak założeniem Interu i Milanu, jest wygrana scudetto i Ligi Mistrzów. Na sam koniec Treze skomentował fakt kolejnej kontuzji, jaka przytrafiła się tym razem numerowi jeden Starej Damy - Gigiemu Buffonowi. Oczywistym jest, że ewentualna absencja Włocha będzie zauważalną stratą, jednak napastnik wydaje się mimo wszystko nie tracić dobrego podejścia do sprawy. Jeśli zabraknie Buffona, jest ktoś, kto go godnie zastąpi. Podobna rzecz miała miejsce w zeszłym roku w moim przypadku. To właśnie w sytuacjach takiego typu wielkie zespoły udowadniają swoją prawdziwą wartość. 120px|right *Marchisio: Poradzicie sobie i beze mnie :Otuchy kibicom Bianconerich chce dodać kontuzjowany Claudio Marchisio, który w ostatnim wywiadzie stwierdził, że jest przekonany o tym, iż Juventus poradzi sobie świetnie również bez niego. Marchisio musiał przejść operację prawego kolana i teraz przechodzi rehabilitację, która wyklucza go z gry na ponad miesiąc. Wiadomość o tym, że Claudio doznał urazu, nie należała do najszczęśliwszych, tym bardziej, że młody Włoch rozpędzał się z meczu na mecz coraz bardziej i wyraźnie imponował formą. Teraz trzeba czekać do połowy listopada, by znów zobaczyć go na boisku. Moim celem jest wrócić właśnie w połowie przyszłego miesiąca. Wszystko jednak będzie zależało od tego, jak przebiega rehabilitacja, na pewno nikt nie będzie chciał sztucznie przyspieszać mojego powrotu na boisko, by niepotrzebnie nie ryzykować - powiedział Marchisio. To, co interesuje mnie najbardziej, to by całkowicie wyzdrowieć i być faktycznie gotowym do gry. Póki co wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem i bardzo mnie to cieszy. Dzień po operacji kolano jeszcze trochę mnie bolało, ale teraz jestem w stanie chodzić już bez kul i zacząłem fizykoterapię. Oczywiście bardzo żałuję, że przez ten miesiąc nie będę w stanie normalnie grać, ale ogólnie jestem optymistą. Na pewno dużo gorzej byłoby, gdyby ten uraz przydarzył mi się trochę później, w być może bardziej decydującym okresie tego sezonu. Marchisio kontuzjowany, a wyleczył się już za to Momo Sissoko, co może być swego rodzaju pocieszeniem dla tifosich Starej Damy. Jak na ironię Marchisio opuści mecze z Fiorentiną, Napoli i Sieną - czyli z zespołami, którym w zeszłym sezonie strzelał bramki... No cóż, jak wrócę, to pogrążę kogoś innego - zażartował Claudio. Żarty na bok. Opuszczę bardzo ważne mecze, co nie jest zbyt śmieszne, zarówno te w lidze, jak i te w Champions League. Jestem jednak spokojny, bo wiem, że moi koledzy poradzą sobie świetnie i beze mnie. Poza tym wraca Sissoko, który jest bardzo głodny gry. Ostatnimi dniami Marchisio bardzo wyraźnie odczuł na sobie przywiązanie i ciepłe uczucia, jakimi darzą go kibice Juventusu. To nie pierwszy piłkarz, który przyznaje, że jest bardzo podbudowany wsparciem ze strony fanów. Otrzymałem wiele wyrazów przywiązania, budującego wsparcia, przede wszystkim ze strony naszych kibiców. Wszystko to sprawia, że jest mi ogromnie miło, mogę więc tylko z całego serca podziękować za to wszystko tym, którzy są tak blisko mnie. *Frey o sobotnim meczu z Juventusem :Na temat zbliżającego się pojedynku Juventusu z Fiorentiną wypowiedział się bramkarz Violi, Sebastian Frey. W wywiadzie dla Corriere Fiorentino powiedział między innymi, że chce powtórzyć sukces sprzed dwóch lat. Zapytany o sobotni mecz, Frey odpowiedział: Wszyscy doskonale zdajemy sobie sprawę, że to wyjątkowa potyczka. Ja też niegdyś byłem zadeklarowanym wrogiem Juve. Za czasów Parmy podczas meczów przeciwko nim działy się rzeczy, po których pytałeś sam siebie: jak to jest możliwe? Potem nadeszła afera Calciopoli... W tamtych czasach Juventus miał świetny skład i pewnie zdziałałby wielkie rzeczy, bo pomoc z zewnątrz mieli naprawdę niezłą. Do dzisiaj mam dreszcze, kiedy myślę, jak wracaliśmy z Turynu po zwycięstwie sprzed dwóch lat. Chciałbym powtórzyć to w tym tygodniu. Jak Frey postrzega Buffona? Czego mu zazdrości? Tego, że wiele wygrał. Technicznie niczego, bo reprezentuje mój styl. Ja, on i Julio Cesar jesteśmy trzema różnymi bramkarzami, ale o wielkich umiejętnościach - stwierdził golkiper Fiorentiny. W sobotę zagra też najpewniej Felipe Melo, który do niedawna reprezentował barwy klubu z Florencji. Melo miał charakter... Oczywiście w pozytywnym znaczeniu tego słowa. To chłopak z wielką osobowością, który potrafił bronić swojego zdania i pomysłów, również na boisku. 120px|right *Francesco Marino na łowach talentów :Juventus na łowach młodych talentów. Piłkarski agent 007 Secco i Castagniniego, Francesco Marino, obserwuje uważnie piłkarzy biorących udział w Mistrzostwach Świata U-20 i już wybrał nazwiska piłkarzy, których rekomenduje Bianconerim. Marino, który jeszcze w zeszłym roku pracował dla Catanii, poleca szefostwu i sztabowi technicznemu Juve przede wszystkim młodego Urugwajczyka, Nicolasa Lodeiro, który zaimponował mu zwłaszcza w meczu z Ghaną, zremisowanym 2:2, kiedy to brylował w środku pola i był prawdziwym liderem zespołu. Niewysoki, ale dobrze zbudowany Lodeiro jest pewnym punktem reprezentacji i Nacionalu, zespołu, który obecnie przoduje w klasyfikacji ligi urugwajskiej. W tym samym meczu Marino zauważył umiejętności pomocnika Emmanuela Agyemang-Badu, grającego w obozie Ghany. Zawodnik dał się poznać jako solidny gracz środka pola, dojrzały mimo młodego wieku, cenny dla swojej reprezentacji. Ponieważ mecz ten obserwowali też inni skauci, między innymi reprezentujący Recreativo Huelva, Juventus ma już potencjalnych konkurentów. Hiszpanie również zanotowali nazwisko Agyemang-Badu i też zamierzają starać się o sprowadzenie go do swojego zespołu. *Manninger opuścił zgrupowanie dla Juve :Już raz sprawdził się w roli zastępcy Buffona wyśmienicie. Dzięki niemu Ferrara i reszta sztabu nie musi martwić się potencjalną nieobecnością Gigiego. Czy tym razem Alex Manninger dostanie szansę na to, by pokazać, ile jest wart? Wiadomo już, że Buffon ma problemy z kolanem i że będzie musiał - prędzej czy później - poddać się operacji łąkotki. Choć sam planuje grać dotąd, dopóki będzie w stanie, trudno jednoznacznie powiedzieć, ile jeszcze wytrzyma. Lekarze planują zabieg na grudzień, ale jeśli Buffon będzie musiał być operowany wcześniej, Alex Manninger jest gotów do gry. Co więcej, Austriak opuścił zgrupowanie reprezentacji narodowej, by stawić się do dyspozycji Ferrary! Dla mnie istnieje tylko Juve! - powiedział. Dla mnie nie ma tematu: jestem gotów zawsze wtedy, gdy pojawia się taka potrzeba. Podjąłem taką decyzję również dlatego, że nie czułem się częścią projektu kadry. Juventus to dla mnie gwarancja na zdobycie ważnego trofeum - dodał. Manninger pracuje już więc nad tym, by być w optymalnej formie i gotowy do gry. Do tej pory jedynym jego problemem ze zdrowiem był uraz mięśni, który zmusił go do tego, by oglądać mecz z Genoą z trybun. W tym sezonie jeszcze nie wystąpił, ale tylko w zeszłym rozegrał 23 mecze, z czego 16 w Serie A, 2 w Coppa Italia i 5 w Champions League, w tym dwa pojedynki z Realem Madryt. Wygrane, rzecz jasna. 120px|right *Camoranesi: Remis jest sprawiedliwy :Mauro Camoranesi twierdzi, że inny wynik niż remis z Irlandią byłby krzywdzący. Strzelec jednej z bramek uważa ponadto, iż Włosi mają szansę na obronę mistrzowskiego tytułu. - Jesteśmy zadowoleni z wyniku - zauważa Camoranesi - Zagraliśmy dobry mecz i prowadziliśmy grę. Gdybyśmy przegrali to byłaby niesprawiedliwość. Na szczęście pokazaliśmy, że jesteśmy zgranym kolektywem i zdołaliśmy wyrównać. Dzięki temu osiągnęliśmy nasz cel: jedziemy na MŚ w RPA. To będzie na pewno trudny turniej. Przedsmak tego co nas tam czeka otrzymaliśmy w Pucharze Konfederacji. Teraz mamy trzy dni, aby przygotować się do następnego meczu i możemy cieszyć się wraz z kibicami z awansu - zakończył pomocnik Juventusu Turyn. *Powrót do 4-4-2? :W polemikę z trenerem Ciro Ferrarą wdaje się rzymianin z urodzenia, a juventino z wyboru, czyli Stefano Discreti, prowadzący kiedyś program telewizyjny "Serce calcio", a od roku w radiu "Wszystko o Juve". Publicysta jest zaniepokojony (jak pewnie większość kibiców) ostatnią formą drużyny i zastanawia się nad odpowiednią zmianą taktyki, która powinna przynieść lepszą grę i korzystniejsze wyniki. Od momentu, gdy Pavel Nedved pożegnał się z Juventusem i futbolem, a klub pozyskał Diego, Ciro Ferrara z uporem maniaka stawia na taktykę z tzw. rombem w pomocy. Szczerze powiedziawszy ten pomysł nigdy mnie nie przekonywał, ponieważ za bardzo sprowadza grę do środka boiska, ograniczając możliwości skrzydeł, oprócz tego do takiego ustawienia potrzeba znakomitych bocznych obrońców - jak Maicon czy Kolarov - a w Juventusie brakuje najwyraźniej na tych pozycjach odpowiednich wykonawców. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze - trequartistą godnym Juve mógłby być tylko Zidane, bo tylko on byłby w stanie odpowiednio zdominować środek pola. Z całym szacunkiem do utalentowanego Diego, ale w tej chwili porównanie Brazylijczyka do Francuza obraża tego drugiego. Dlatego warto zastanowić się nad zmianami taktyki, a że dzięki ostatniemu mercato pozyskaliśmy kluczowych zawodników środka pola, to może warto postawić na tzw. drzewko znane z Milanu za kadencji Ancelottiego lub 4-2-3-1, które charakteryzowało Romę za najlepszych lat Spallettiego? Zapewne sporo czasu zajęłoby dostosowanie się do nowego reżimu, więc sam wybrałbym inne rozwiązanie - myślę o powrocie do 4-4-2, które przez ostatnie lata prowadziło nas do sukcesów. Między słupkami Buffon, przed nim od prawej Zebina - jestem przekonany, że jest w stanie regularnie grać na najwyższym poziomie - obok niego Legrottaglie, Cannavaro czy Chiellini, który równie dobrze może zostać przesunięty do boku. Pomoc stworzą Camoranesi, Sissoko, Felipe Melo, nieco przed nimi Diego, a w ataku wysoki i dobrze grający głową Trezeguet. Oczywiście skład mogliby uzupełnić kontuzjowani w tej chwili Del Piero czy Marchisio, warto zastanowić się nad drugim napastnikiem z trójki Amauri, Iaquinta, Giovinco. W tej chwili 4-4-2 wygląda na najlepiej zbalansowane, najsolidniejsze, dzięki któremu Juve ponownie rozwinie skrzydła. Obecna taktyka sprawdziła się przeciwko Livorno, ale nie dała rady w starciu z Bordeaux, Bologną i Palermo. A więc Ciro, może warto wrócić do 4-4-2? 120px|right *Napoli po De Ceglie i Molinaro :Jak informuje dzisiejszy Il Corriere dello Sport, Napoli chętnie pozyskałoby z Juventusu Paolo De Ceglie i Cristiana Molinaro. Wygląda więc na to, że rewolucja w Neapolu trwa w najlepsze. Niedawno zwolniony został dyrektor sportowy Partenopei Pierpaolo Marino, w ostatnim czasie jego los podzielił trener Roberto Donadoni, a jego następca Walter Mazzarri chętnie widziałby w składzie wspomnianą dwójkę z Turynu, która nie jest w stanie zdetronizować pozyskanego latem Fabio Grosso. Do przeprowadzki może dojść już podczas zimowego okienka transferowego, które rozpoczyna się w styczniu. Molinaro łączony był wcześniej z transferem do Romy, więc na takiej rywalizacja obu zespołów Bianconeri tylko zyskają. Warto przypomnieć, że jeszcze niedawno rozpatrywano przenosiny w przeciwnym kierunku - do stolicy Piemontu miał trafić Fabiano Santacroce, jednak ostatecznie transfer nie został sfinalizowany, a teraz może być to karta przetargowa w negocjacjach. *Buffon pójdzie pod nóż? :Najpierw Marchisio, teraz... Gianluigi Buffon. Golkiper Juventusu ma problemy z kolanem i prawdopodobnie pójdzie pod nóż. Na szczęście jednak ze zdrowiem Gigiego nie jest tak źle, jak to może się wydawać. Najbardziej straszne pozostaje tylko w swoim brzmieniu słowo "operacja". Od pewnego czasu Buffon odczuwa dyskomfort w kolanie, co przeszkadza mu w treningach i w grze. O problemie wiedzą już lekarze i sztab techniczny zarówno Juve, jak i reprezentacji Włoch. Póki co Buffon realizuje indywidualny tok ćwiczeń i przechodzi rehabilitację, nie jest jednak wykluczone, że będzie musiał zostać poddany interwencji chirurgicznej. Na szczęście występy Buffona w meczach nie stoją pod znakiem zapytania. Gigi będzie mógł grać, zarówno dla Italii, jak i Juve. Uraz nie jest kalibru kontuzji Claudio Marchisio, który musiał mieć usuniętą łąkotkę, ale na pewno też nie należy go lekceważyć. Jeśli normalna rehabilitacja nie przyniesie oczekiwanych rezultatów, w trakcie grudniowej przerwy w rozgrywkach Buffon przejdzie operację kolana, a dokładniej niewielki zabieg, który ma wyeliminować wspomniany wcześniej dyskomfort. Na razie więc nie ma czego się obawiać, choć lekarze Azzurrich i Bianconerich uważnie obserwują stan zdrowia bramkarza. 120px|right *Canavaro: Niepotrzebny szum w mediach :Obrońca Juventusu, Fabio Cannavaro, jest zadowolony z faktu, że prokurator CONI wystąpił o zamknięcie i przeniesienie do archiwum sprawy związanej z ostatnimi wydarzeniami dotyczącymi Włocha. Po tym, jak ostatecznie stwierdzono, że Fabio nie zażywał nie dozwolonych środków, a podany mu lek zastosowano doraźnie zgodnie z przepisami, piłkarz przyznał: Cieszę się, że sprawa skończyła się tak a nie inaczej. Nie miałem jakichkolwiek wątpliwości co do tego, co się naprawdę wydarzyło i przykro mi, że wydarzenie to spowodowało tyle niepotrzebnego szumu w mediach. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Przez ostatnie trzy dni przypinano mi łatkę zawodnika szprycującego się nie wiadomo czym. Kto jednak jest był tyle rozsądny, żeby przeanalizować przebieg mojej kariery piłkarskiej, wie na pewno, że szanuję sport, szanuję piłkę, szanuję zasady moralne i etyczne i tym razem też nie mogło być inaczej. *Edin Dzeko na celowniku Juventusu :Ostatnimi dniami prasa włoska poinformowała, że na celowniku Juventusu znalazł się piłkarz VfL Wolfsburg, Edin Dzeko. 23-letni Bośniak gra na co dzień na pozycji napastnika i radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Bój o piłkarza zamierzają stoczyć kierownicy Juventusu i Milanu. Sam zawodnik, choć nie narzeka na życie w Niemczech, ma ochotę powalczyć o bardziej ambitne cele, niż jest to aktualnie w stanie zrobić w zielonej koszulce swojego obecnego klubu. Adriano Galliani rozpoczął negocjacje z Niemcami jeszcze latem, ale nietrudno domyślić się, że ci nie chcą oddać Dzeko za półdarmo. Wolfsburg zażądał od Rossonerich kwoty 30 milionów euro, a ci nie chcieli tyle dać. Rozmowy z Milanem utknęły więc w martwym punkcie, a teraz na scenę chce się wedrzeć Juventus, po to, by zgarnąć całą pulę i podpisać kontrakt z Bośniakiem. Co więcej, z raportów wynika, że dowiedziawszy się o poważnym zainteresowaniu ze strony Bianconerich piłkarz zdecydował, że w razie potrzeby sam wystąpi do szefostwa niemieckiego klubu z prośbą o wystawienie na listę transferową. Włosi są natomiast gotowi zaproponować Niemcom kwotę do 25 milionów euro. Edin Dzeko urodził się 17 marca 1986 roku w Sarajewie. Jego pierwszym klubem piłkarskim był FK Zeljeznicar, w którym grał przez dwa lata. Następnie reprezentował barwy FK Teplice, by ostatecznie w 2007 roku trafić do Niemiec. W 68 rozegranych meczach w koszulce Wolfsburga strzelił 39 bramek. Od dwóch lat gra też w reprezentacji Bośni i Hercegowiny. Mierzy 192 cm, waży 80 kg. 120px|right *Lippi: Ja w Juve? Zobaczymy po Mundialu! :Trener reprezentacji Włoch, Marcello Lippi, nie wykluczył możliwości podjęcia współpracy z Juventusem po zakończeniu przyszłorocznych Mistrzostw Świata. Czy to kolejne potwierdzenie prasowych doniesień? Lippi skomentował informacje przedstawione przez włoską prasę w zupełnie inny sposób, niż do tej pory. Zwykle stanowczo dementował wszelkie pogłoski wiążące go z Juventusem, tym razem jednak, poproszony o komentarz, powiedział: Zrobię to, co cztery lata temu: skończy się Mundial, usiądziemy na spokojnie i zobaczymy, jakie decyzje podejmiemy. Póki co włoski taktyk skupia się tylko na najbliższych meczach Azzurrich. Dobrze to ostatnio ujął Buffon, kiedy powiedział, że ja w to, co robię, wkładam całą duszę i bardzo się angażuję. Praca absorbuje mnie całkowicie. Nie umiem dlatego już dzisiaj odpowiedzieć na pewne pytania, nie wiem, co przyniesie jutro. Na razie myślę tylko o lecie 2010 i naszym udziale w Mundialu. *Przedostatni trening w tym tygodniu :Po dwóch popołudniowych sesjach treningowych ekipa Juventusu zmienia plan ćwiczeń. Dzisiaj w Vinovo Bianconeri ćwiczyli od samego rana. Piłkarze trenowali razem z Ciro Ferrarą i resztą sztabu technicznego. To przedostatnia sesja w tym tygodniu. Piłkarze Juve spotkają się jeszcze jutro rano. W niedzielę dzień wolny, ale jutro przed południem ci, którzy nie przebywają na zgrupowaniu reprezentacji, będą pracować pod okiem Ferrary. 120px|right *Marchisio jednak wraca do Turynu :Claudio Marchisio ostatecznie wraca do Turynu. Choć sztab medyczny miał nadzieję, że zdoła wyleczyć piłkarza przynajmniej na ostatni mecz kadry Włoch, niestety, ta sztuka tym razem się nie uda. Pomocnik Juventusu dzisiaj rano wróci do Turynu, tym samym nie zagra w środowym meczu z Cyprem. Lekarze zajmą się teraz jego kontuzją na miejscu. Włoch ma problemy z kolanem. Piłkarz nie powróci do zdrowia przed środą - powiedział Enrico Castellacci, lekarz Azzurrich. Rankiem wróci do Turynu i będzie kontynuował rehabilitację, którą rozpoczęliśmy tu na zgrupowaniu reprezentacji. Następnie to lekarze Juventusu ocenią, czy konieczna będzie operacja kolana. *Mutu oskarża Juventus o niedopatrzenie! :Ostatnimi dniami piłkarz Fiorentiny, Adrian Mutu, obarczył winą za sytuację, w jakiej obecnie się znalazł, prawników Juventusu. Jego zdaniem adwokaci Bianconerich niedostatecznie zajęli się jakiś czas temu jego sprawą. Wypada jednak rzucić nieco światła na sytuację, o której mówi Rumun. Będąc jeszcze piłkarzem Chelsea Londyn, Mutu został zdyskwalifikowany za zażywanie narkotyków, po czym doszło do rozwiązania kontraktu z londyńskim klubem. Anglicy domagali się rekompensaty finansowej za zerwanie umowy z winy zawodnika. Ostatecznie FIFA nałożyła na piłkarza obowiązek zapłaty Chelsea kwoty dokładnie 17 173 990 euro. Piłkarz rzecz jasna od razu wszczął działania obronne. Argumentował, że 17 milionów euro to kwota, jakiej nie jest w stanie zapłacić i apelował o zmianę decyzji w jego sprawie. Odwołał się do Trybunału Arbitrażowego ds. Sportu (CAS), który jednak podtrzymał decyzję FIFA. Gdyby Rumun nie wywiązał się więc z tej powinności, angielski klub miał prawo wystąpić do FIFA z wnioskiem o zawieszenie zawodnika, co oznaczałoby praktycznie koniec kariery piłkarskiej Mutu. Zawodnik jednak nie dał za wygraną i wystąpił do szwajcarskiego Sądu Federalnego z wnioskiem o anulowanie decyzji FIFA i CAS. Dało to pewien pośredni rezultat: Szwajcarzy zawiesili karę na czas ponownego rozpatrzenia sprawy. Za jakiś czas wydają nowy wyrok i wtedy ostatecznie okaże się, jaki los czeka Mutu. W międzyczasie Rumun, który rzecz jasna nie jest zadowolony z całej tej historii, oskarżył prawników Juventusu o to, że to przez ich niedopatrzenia musi teraz szarpać się z Chelsea. Znalazłem się w takiej sytuacji ze względu na błędy popełnione przez przedstawicieli Juventusu, którzy jakiś czas temu musieli zająć się moją sprawą i reprezentować mnie jako obrona - powiedział. W sądzie prawnicy Juventusu zaprezentowali niepełną wersję mojego kontraktu z klubem - dodał. Nowej grupa adwokatów Mutu, której przewodzi Jean-Luis Dupont, udało się doprowadzić do wspomnianego wcześniej czasowego zawieszenia kary. Menedżer piłkarza zamierza pozwać byłego dyrektora generalnego Juventusu, Luciano Moggiego. 120px|right *Lippi za rok kierownikiem w Juve? :Z najnowszych raportów napływających z Italii wynika, że niebawem do Juventusu w nowej roli może powrócić obecny trener kadry narodowej, Marcello Lippi. Włoch nie będzie jednak trenował Bianconerich. Lippi zapowiedział już jakiś czas temu, że nie powróci do Juve jako trener. Najbliższe dni oznaczają dla Juventusu zmiany w składzie zarządu, przy czym jednocześnie Bianconeri chcą zapewnić sobie przyszłą współpracę z Lippim. Po Mundialu w 2010 roku włoski taktyk miałby objąć jedno z kierowniczych stanowisk w klubie. Nie jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy media podają podobne informacje. Co więcej, po ostatnich wieściach ujawnionych przez prasę włoską - między innymi dziennikarzy Tuttosport, La Stampa i Corriere dello Sport, dotyczących objęcia prezydentury w klubie przez Blanka, Juventus interweniował i potwierdził te informacje za pośrednictwem swojego oficjalnego portalu internetowego. Czy informacje o Lippim analogicznie znajdą urzeczywistnienie w życiu? Nie jest jeszcze jasne, czy Lippi miałby objąć stanowisko dyrektora sekcji technicznej czy dyrektora generalnego w klubie, ale zdaniem prasy sprawdziłby się w obu rolach. Marcello świetnie zna Juventus i jego otoczenie, historię i tradycje klubu, dlatego z powodzeniem mógłby pełnić jedną z kluczowych funkcji. Współpraca ze swoim byłym podopiecznym - Ciro Ferrarą - mogłaby znów być czymś fascynującym. Do tego w ciągu roku lub dwóch we włości kierownicze klubu zawita Fabio Cannavaro (na zdjęciu, po lewej), któremu gwarantuje to umowa zawarta z zarządem minionego lata. Lippi mógłby sprawdzić się jako lider klubu wyśmienicie - być może właśnie takiego człowieka potrzeba w składzie kierownictwa klubu, który oprócz tego, że jest jednym z najważniejszych ekip piłkarskich na świecie, w dalszym ciągu pozostaje spółką notowaną na giełdzie. 120px|right *Juventus trenuje po południu :Zgodnie z planem wczoraj po południu na trening w Vinovo stawili się ci z piłkarzy Bianconerich, którzy nie pojechali na zgrupowania swoich reprezentacji. W sumie do dyspozycji Ferrary stawiło się czternastu zawodników Juventusu. Jak w kalejdoskopie zmieniają się prognozy dotyczące Claudio Marchisio. Jeszcze niedawno Włoch miał wrócić ze zgrupowania kadry Włoch, decyzją sztabów medycznych Juventusu i Italii piłkarz pozostał z resztą ekipy Lippiego. Tam ma leczyć uraz i jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, być może wystąpi w ostatnim meczu Włochów. Jest to jednak mimo wszystko mało prawdopodobne. We wczorajszym treningu wziął też udział zdrowy już w pełni tego słowa znaczeniu Momo Sissoko. Wyzdrowiał też już Cannavaro, który w niedzielę dołączy do reprezentacji. Nie pracowali za to Del Piero i Salihamidzić. Ten ostatni jest obecnie w Monachium na badaniach. Kolejny trening zaplanowany jest na dzisiejsze popołudnie. Jutro i w sobotę odmiana - treningi odbędą się rano. *Piłkarze Juve na treningu o 16:00 :Dzisiaj po południu piłkarze Juventusu, którzy nie przebywają na zgrupowaniach reprezentacji narodowych, wrócą do normalnych treningów w Vinovo. Sesja rozpocznie się o godzinie 16:00. Będzie to pierwszy z czterech zaplanowanych w tym tygodniu treningów. Ferrara będzie miał do swojej dyspozycji czternastu piłkarzy, wśród nich Fabio Cannavaro, który dołączy do ekipy Azzurrich dopiero w niedzielę. Buffon, Chiellini, Grosso, Legrottaglie, Camoranesi, Marchisio i Iaquinta mają być do dyspozycji Lippiego, choć w przypadku Claudio nie będzie to możliwe ze względu na kontuzję kolana. Grygera jest na zgrupowaniu kadry Czech, Poulsen trenuje z Duńczykami, Tiago z ekipą Portugalii a Caceres z drużyną Urugwaju. 120px|right *Marchisio kontuzjowany: pójdzie pod nóż? :Kontuzja Claudio Marchisio okazała się poważniejsza, niż wydawało się to na początku, w związku z czym Włoch nie będzie w stanie zagrać w najbliższych meczach reprezentacji narodowej. Marchisio ma problemy z kolanem. Kontuzji doznał co prawda podczas ostatniego treningu kadry Lippiego, ale tak naprawdę było to odnowienie urazu, jaki dał mu się we znaki już w meczu z Bologną. Wtedy nie wydawało się to niczym groźnym, ale na wszelki wypadek - żeby nie pogarszać sytuacji - Ferrara postanowił, że Claudio odpocznie i nie zagra z Palermo. Tak też się stało, co niestety nie uchroniło Włocha od pogłębienia urazu. Trening z ekipą Lippiego okazał się ostatnim, w jakim był w stanie wziąć udział Marchisio. To jednak nie koniec złych wieści. Kontuzjowane kolano będzie najprawdopodobniej wymagało operacji. Piłkarz rzecz jasna nie weźmie udziału w meczach ekipy Azzurrich i opuści zgrupowanie, ale nie będzie też mógł stawić się do dyspozycji Ciro Ferrary. Wstępne prognozy to miesiąc przerwy w grze, ale to sztab medyczny oceni, ile dokładnie czasu zajmie rehabilitacja kolana. Sytuacja ta jest wybitnie nie po myśli sztabu technicznego Bianconerich, biorąc tym bardziej pod uwagę fakt, że Ciro Ferrara zwykł w tym sezonie stawiać właśnie na Marchisio przy ustalaniu pierwszego składu drużyny. *Blanc nowym prezydentem Juventusu :Jean-Claude Blanc zostanie nowym prezydentem Juventusu, tym samym następcą ustępującego ze stanowiska Giovanni Cobolli Gigliego. Oficjalna uroczystość i ogłoszenie ma zostać podane 26 października. Ostatnimi dniami do informacji tych dotarła włoska prasa, ale wczoraj potwierdził je sam John Elkann (na zdjęciu, po lewej). Włoch chciał zająć stanowisko wobec doniesień prasowych i potwierdził: Jean-Claude Blanc zostanie prezydentem wykonawczym klubu. To nowy ważny krok w kierunku wielkiego Juve. Elkann podziękował też obecnemu prezydentowi za trzy bardzo trudne lata wytężonej pracy, w ciągu których zdziałał naprawdę wiele. To również dzięki jego pracy Blanc będzie mógł objąć to stanowisko. Zgodnie z regułami giełdowymi, lista nowych współpracowników Blanka zostanie ogłoszona w przyszły poniedziałek, w przeddzień spotkania akcjonariuszy Juve, zaplanowanego na dzień później. 120px|right *Buffon wstawia się za Ciro Ferrarą :Bramkarz Juventusu, Gianluigi Buffon, wstawił się za Ciro Ferrarą, krytykowanym za ostatnie wyniki Bianconerich. Gigi zapewnia, że już niedługo kibice Starej Damy będą znów mogli być dumni ze swoich idoli. W ostatnim wywiadzie Buffon przyznał: Ciro Ferrara ma niebanalne umiejętności trenerskie i zapewniam, że już wkrótce razem z nim znów wzbijemy się w przestworza futbolu. Porażka z Palermo zabolała, to prawda, i na pewno potrzebujemy chwili, żeby się ogarnąć. *Marchisio kontuzjowany :Claudio Marchisio doznał urazu kolana w trakcie sesji treningowej, w której uczestniczył razem z resztą piłkarzy powołanych przez Marcello Lippiego do reprezentacji Włoch. Włochem zajęli się lekarze kadry Italii, ale póki co nie wiadomo jeszcze, jak poważna jest kontuzja oraz czy Marchisio będzie w stanie wystąpić w najbliższych meczach ekipy Azzurrich. 120px|right *Moggi analizuje dzisiejszy Juventus :Dlaczego Juve gra tak, a nie inaczej? Jakie błędy popełniono? Czego spodziewać się w nadchodzących tygodniach? O ocenę sytuacji z własnego punktu widzenia pokusił się były dyrektor generalny Juventusu, Luciano Moggi. Moggi przyzwyczaił wszystkich do tego, że nie owija w bawełnę. Tak było i tym razem. Problemem Juventusu są skrzydłowi, którzy nie grają dobrze i to akurat wiadomo było już od tego lata - powiedział. W środku pola nie ma gry, ponieważ Melo, oprócz tego, co popełnił w meczu z Palermo, nie rozgrywa dobrze piłki. Może kiedy wróci Sissoko, we dwóch coś zdziałają, ale to bardziej dzięki temu Momo. Następnie dodał: Brakuje gry, brakuje dobrej organizacji, również w tym roku. Taki Poulsen to nie ta kategoria, przecież mówimy tu o Juventusie... Co więc takiego ma Juventus, co można wykorzystać? W zespole są piłkarze, którzy bardzo dobrze grają głową. Jęczycie, że Amauri nie strzela bramek od lutego? To jest właśnie przykład zawodnika świetnie grającego głową, a jak ma grać głową, skoro nikt nie potrafi dobrze dośrodkować piłki... Zapytany o Brazylijczyka Diego, odpowiedział: Znam go, bo widziałem cuda, jakie wyprawiał jeszcze w Niemczech. Tutaj jest jakby łatwiejszym do rozpracowania piłkarzem, a ponieważ póki co nie jest w formie, zaryzykowałbym i posadził na ławkę, bo chłopak się wypali. Na koniec kilka słów pod adresem Ferrary: Jeśli mówicie, że przechodzi kryzys, to tak naprawdę każdy trener go przechodzi. Jeśli Ferrara sobie poradzi z tym wszystkim, może wyjść z tego silniejszy. Nie jest w łatwej sytuacji, bo mecze Ligi Mistrzów rozgrywane w środku tygodnia piłkarze czują potem w nogach w weekend. W meczu z Palermo oni przecież w ogóle nie biegali... *Ferrara: Pokorni, choć bezlitośni :W Palermo zakończyła się seria niepokonanego Juve pod wodzą Ferrary. Walcząc przeciwko świetnie dysponowanemu rywalowi Bianconeri zagrali znacznie poniżej swojego potencjału, co ma swoje odzwierciedlenie w końcowym wyniku Absolutnie nic nie działało odpowiednio. Nie ma co szukać żadnych wymówek, Palermo grało lepiej, więcej biegało i zasłużyło na to zwycięstwo. Nie mamy nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Jest mi przykro z tego powodu, ale musimy iść naprzód. Po przerwie na mecze reprezentacji musimy pozostać zwartą drużyną, bezlitosną, choć pełną pokory. Tak jak wcześniej. Trzeba powrócić do gry jaką zaprezentowaliśmy choćby przeciwko Genoi, bo dziś tak naprawdę tylko Palemo grało. Tabela? Nie oceniam wszystkiego na podstawie jednego spotkania. Wczoraj mieliśmy niewielką przewagę, dziś mamy niewielką stratę. Nic więcej. 120px|right *Buffon: Poddaliśmy się w trakcie meczu :Bramkarz Juventusu Turyn Gianluigi Buffon po przegranej z Palermo chwalił rywali, a w szczególności ich trenera, nie zapominając jednocześnie, iż spory udział w wygranej Sycylijczyków miała również jego drużyna, która przestała wierzyć w sukces jeszcze w trakcie meczu. - Myślę, że w zwycięstwie Palermo wielką rolę odegrał ich trener, który jest jednym z najlepszych fachowców w naszej lidze - golkiper chwalił Waltera Zengę. - Mimo wszystko my również się do niego przyczyniliśmy grając dużo poniżej naszego optymalnego poziomu. Teraz musimy odpowiedzieć z poczuciem odpowiedzialności i obowiązku oraz upewnić się, że już nigdy nie poddamy się jeszcze w trakcie meczu - apelował Buffon. *7/38: Palermo-Juventus 2:0 :Ależ niespodziankę na zakończenie siódmej kolejki włoskiej Serie A sprawiła ekipa US Palermo. Na Stadio Renzo Barbera nie dał rady sam Juventus Turyn. Stara Dama przegrała 0:2 i w tabeli zajmuje trzecie miejsce. Juventus przeważał przez całe spotkanie, ale nie potrafił tego udokumentować. Wszystkie strzały turyńczyków w pierwszej połowie były blokowane, a niebezpieczeństwo skutecznie zażegnywali defensorzy Palermo. W 37. minucie Javier Pastore świetnie wypatrzył Edisona Cavaniego, a ten nie miał problemów z pokonaniem Buffona. Gospodarze poszli za ciosem. W 42. minucie Miccoli dośrodkował w pole karne, gdzie najlepiej znalazł się Simplicio i podwyższył prowadzenie. Piłkarze byli tak zaskoczeni, że nie specjalnie wiedzieli jak odpowiedzieć. W drugiej połowie Juve także miało inicjatywę, ale bliżej strzelenia bramki było Palermo. Miccoli uderzył piekielnie mocno, a piłka niespodziewanie zatrzymała się na słupku. Bianconeri stworzyli sobie kilkanaście akcji, ale ani razu nie zdołali oddać strzału w światło bramki. Trener musi wyciągnąć wnioski z tej sromotnej porażki i zrobić wszystko, by w przyszłości zapobiec takim sytuacjom. :US Palermo-Juventus Turyn 2:0 :1:0 Cavani 37 :2:0 Simplicio 42 :Palermo: Sirigu - Migliaccio, Kjaer, Bovo - Cassani, Bresciano (74' Nocerino), Simplicio, Balzaretti - Pastore (85' Budan) - Cavani (77' Goian), Miccoli :Juventus: Buffon - Zebina (76' Grygera), Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso - Felipe Melo, Poulsen - Camoranesi (70' Trezeguet), Diego (63' De Ceglie), Iaquinta - Amauri :Żółte kartki: Cassani 70', Pastore 82' (Palermo) - Camoranesi 34', Legrottaglie 45+2', Zebina 72', Grygera 90+1' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Daniele Orsato 120px|right *Prawdopodobne składy :Znana jest lista zawodników, jakich powołał na dzisiejszy mecz z Juventusem trener Walter Zenga. Zabraknie na niej nieobecnych Adamo, Carrozzieriego, Davìego, Hernandeza, Liveraniego i Tedesco. Ze strony Bianconerich nie pojawią się natomiast odpoczywający Claudio Marchisio i pozostali kontuzjowani zawodnicy. Dlatego przewiduje się, że na boisku od pierwszej minuty wybiegnie całkiem dobrze sprawujący się ostatnio Christian Poulsen, a za przewidywanym duetem napastników Amauri - Trezeguet (to będzie 200-tny występ Francuza w Serie A) pojawi się Diego. Jego odpowiednikiem w ekipie gospodarzy ma być Pastore, który pokazał się już z dobrej strony na włoskich boiskach, m.in. przeciwko Romie. :Kadra Palermo :Bramkarze: Brichetto, Rubinho, Sirigu :Obrońcy: Balzaretti, Bovo, Cassani, Goian, Kjaer, Melinte, Morganella :Pomocnicy: Bertolo, Blasi, Bresciano, Conti, Migliaccio, Nocerino, Pastore, Simplicio :Napastnicy: Budan, Cavani, Mchedlidze, Miccoli, Succi :Przewidywane składy: :Palermo (4-3-2-1): Sirigu - Cassani, Kjaer, Bovo, Balzaretti - Nocerino, Migliaccio, Blasi - Pastore - Cavani, Miccoli :Ławka: Rubinho, Goian, Bresciano, Simplicio, Bertolo, Budan, Mchedlidze :Juventus (4-3-1-2): Buffon - Zebina, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso - Camoranesi, Felipe Melo, Poulsen - Diego - Amauri, Trezeguet :Ławka: Manninger, Grygera, Cannavaro, Molinaro, De Ceglie, Giovinco, Iaquinta *Mourinho: Będę mówił, co mi się podoba! :Inter Mediolan wygrał wczoraj z Udinese w doliczonym czasie gry. Zadowolony z tego zwycięstwa był Jose Mourinho, który powiedział kilka słów pod adresem Ciro Ferrary. Ferrara wcześniej odpowiedział Mourinho na jego zaczepki na konferencji prasowej. Trener Interu zapytany o to czy obejrzy dzisiejsze wieczorne starcie Juventusu z Palermo odpowiedział: - Nie wiem jeszcze, to zależy. Najpierw o 17:00 gra Chelsea z Liverpoolem, potem liga portugalska. Mogę być już za bardzo zmęczony na Serie A. - Może sobie gadać, tak jak i ja. Jeśli jeden szanuje drugiego, nie ma żadnego problemu. Dzisiaj robię to ja, robi to on, jutro zrobi to ktoś inny. Zero problemu. On może słuchać bądź nie, może mu to się podobać albo nie, ale ja i tak będę mówił, co mi się żywnie podoba. 120px|right *Amauri: To będzie szczególny mecz dla mnie :Były napastnik Palermo, a obecnie zawodnik Juventusu Turyn, Amauri, na przedmeczowej konferencji poinformował, że chce otworzyć wynik najbliższego spotkania, w którym przeciwnikiem Starej Damy będzie klub z Sycylii. Brazylijczyk wierzy, że w spotkaniu z Palermo przełamie w końcu swoją niemoc strzelecką. - Będzie to dla mnie szczególne spotkanie. Spotkam się ze starymi przyjaciółmi i znowu poczuję klimat stadionu w Palermo. Z Sycylią wiąże mnie wiele niezapomnianych chwil. Jednak to właśnie tutaj chcę zdobyć bramkę. Już zapomniałem, jakie to uczucie strzelić gola. Mimo wszystko, jeśli uda mi się ta sztuka, nie będę świętować. Radość zachowam do momentu mojego powrotu do domu - powiedział zawodnik Juventusu. - Jestem spokojny i wierzę w klub, trenera i moich kolegów z zespołu. Nie martwię się o swą niemoc strzelecką. Nie traktuję jej w kategoriach kryzysu. Gram dobrze i wierzę w siebie - wyraził przekonanie napastnik turyńczyków. Amauri, który otrzymał niedawno włoskie obywatelstwo, powiedział, że nie myśli o kadrze. Jeśli jednak otrzyma powołanie na mundial, zademonstruje swój najlepszy futbol. - Sprawy papierkowe już załatwione. Mam podwójne obywatelstwo, ale skupiam się przede wszystkim na grze w klubie. Jeśli trener Lippi uzna, że przydam się na czempionacie w Afryce, to będziecie świadkami mojej najlepszej gry - dodaje sam zainteresowany. *Powołania na Palermo :Trener Juventusu - Ciro Ferrara powołał na jutrzejsze spotkanie z Palermo 22 piłkarzy. Wśród powołanych zabrakło: Del Piero, Tiago, Salihamidzica, Sissoko i Marchisio. Pierwsza trójka leczy urazy, Momo jest już zdrowy ale zagra dopiero z Fiorentiną, Marchisio ma po prostu odpocząć. Do gry wrócił także kontuzjowany ostatnio Fabio Cannavaro, który doznał kontuzji w meczu Ligi Mistrzów z Bordeaux. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, Molinaro, Grygera, Ariaudo, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Diego, Marrone :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Amauri, Trezeguet 120px|right *Baggio: Juventus może zdobyć mistrzostwo :Italia podzieliła się na dwa obozy. W jednym wszyscy są przekonani, że Inter Mediolan obroni mistrzostwo. W opozycji do tej grupy pozostają tacy ludzie, jak Roberto Baggio. Legendarny włoski piłkarz uważa, że Juventus może odebrać tytuł Nerazzurrim. Były piłkarz Juventusu, Milanu i Interu wierzy w to, że Bianconeri odzyskają tytuł mistrzowski. - Juventus może zdobyć Scudetto. Ta drużyna jest silniejsza w porównaniu do poprzedniego sezonu. Myślę, że to właśnie Juventus może zdobyć tytuł - zaznaczył Baggio. W weekend Stara Dama zagra z US Palermo na wyjeździe. Z kolei Inter podejmie Udinese Calcio. Na pierwszym miejscu znajduje się Sampdoria Genoa. *Minuta ciszy rozpocznie wszystkie mecze :Włoska Federacja Piłkarska zdecydowała że wszystkie weekendowe mecze Serie A i Serie B rozpoczną się minutą ciszy, począwszy od dzisiejszego meczu Bari z Catanią po jutrzejszy Juventusu z Palermo. W taki sposób piłkarze jak i obecni na stadionie kibice mają uczcić pamięć ofiar na Sycylii, gdzie w wyniku załamań pogodowych w Messynie zginęło 20 osób, a 75 zostało rannych. 120px|right *Bianconeri trenują przed Palermo :Wczoraj rano odbył się trening w ramach przygotowań do meczu Juve z Palermo. Bianconeri pracowali w Vinovo już w pełnym składzie, podczas gdy na poprzedniej sesji stawili się tylko ci, którzy nie grali z Bayernem Monachium. Na boisku nie pojawił się Marchisio, który realizował indywidualny program ćwiczeń. Nie mogli trenować też Tiago, Salihamidzić i Alessandro Del Piero, który niedawno doznał nowej poważnej kontuzji. Trenował już za to Sissoko, który jest na dobrej drodze do powrotu na boiska Serie A i reszty Europy. Dobre wieści dotyczą też Fabio Cannavaro (na zdjęciu) - piłkarz wyleczył kontuzję i jest już gotowy do gry. Dzisiaj po południu odbędzie się ostatni trening Juve, po którym to Ciro Ferrara podejmie decyzję o składzie piłkarzy, których powoła na mecz z Palermo. Następnie odbędzie się konferencja prasowa, po której poznamy nazwiska tych, którzy pojadą na Sycylię. Konferencja zaplanowana jest na godzinę 13:30. *Sissoko: W końcu wszystko gra! :Momo Sissoko może być naprawdę zadowolony: zdołał cierpliwie wyleczyć poważną kontuzję stopy i już niebawem wróci do regularnej gry. Malijczyk wyraził swoje odczucia wobec swojego powrotu na boisko. Tego ranka sztab medyczny Bianconerich potwierdził, że Ciro Ferrara może już brać Momo pod uwagę przy ustalaniu składu na mecze Juventusu. Co prawda piłkarz nie zagra jeszcze z Palermo, ale już niebawem kibice Starej Damy znów zobaczą go w akcji. Nareszcie wszystko jest na swoim miejscu i mogę znów zacząć grać - powiedział Momo. Nie jestem jeszcze oczywiście u szczytu formy, ale liczę na to, że w ciągu tych dwóch tygodni przerwy, jaka się zbliża, będę mógł na tyle poprawić kondycję, by móc już zagrać w meczu z Fiorentiną. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Przez minione tygodnie oglądałem mocne Juve, mam nadzieję, że kiedy wrócę, będzie dzięki temu jeszcze silniejsze. Nie wiem, jaka będzie moja rola na boisku w obliczu dobrej postawy Felipe Melo, ale o tym zadecyduje trener. Ja chcę po prostu grać i w pewien sposób rozegrać bohaterski sezon. 120px|right *Sesja zdjęciowa ekipy Juventusu :W dniu dzisiejszym na placu San Carlo w Turynie odbyła się sesja fotograficzna składu drużyny Juventusu sezonu 2009/10. Bianconeri dali się sfotografować w plenerze, a wszystkiemu mogły przyglądać się setki kibiców, turystów i przechodniów. Ekipa Juve pozowała do zdjęć najpierw w eleganckich garniturach firmy Dsquared, która od jakiegoś czasu szyje Bianconerim oficjalne stroje, po czym zawodnicy i reszta przebrali się w sportowe trykoty. Wszystko spotkało się z niesamowicie ciepłą reakcją ze strony kibiców, którzy byli zachwyceni faktem, że zdjęcia odbywały się w ogólnie dostępnym miejscu, a nie na przykład w zamkniętej sali gimnastycznej. Kategoria:Strona główna